


Book Three: Tempest

by FreyReh



Series: To Catch a Thief [3]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Alice returns to the dark alternate universe which is currently in a galactic war against the Triceratons and other alien races that want to make the people (and mutants) of Earth their slaves. Not only that but another darkness is slowly waking up, ready to devour all in its path, until it is the one and only thing left in that dimension.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: To Catch a Thief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446808
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Note: This is book three of the Alice series. Thus far it is unfinished so I'll be adding to it once I get the updated/edited chapters up. I sat down and drew up some skeletons on what I want to happen and where I want to go. To those who have been here since the beginning, thanks for not giving up on this story. For those new to the series, thanks for the reviews and kudos and messages. 

**BOOK ONE: To Catch a Thief**   
**BOOK TWO: Down the Rabbit Hole**

_tem·pest /ˈtempəst/noun/a violent windy storm._

**Tate:**

He pressed his back into the chunk of concrete that used to belong to the now collapsed office building. Smoke billowed around him, making his eyes threaten to tear up and his lungs struggle for breath. Sweat beaded upon his forehead, even with the snow on the ground, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand: smearing dirt along with blood that wasn't his. He was the only one left of his unit and he had limited ammo left for his pistol: his assault rifle lost within the skeleton of what used to be a great city.

The Triceratons had been relentless in taking over Earth and the humans along with a few mutants were fighting tooth and nail to kick the dinosaurs off the planet. Some said that fighting was fruitless. The Triceratons had the numbers, having allied with other races to share in the pickings after Earth and its people were claimed and cast to slavery. One of the biggest factions that fought against them was the one he was part of. The Hamato clan, once allied with the asshole that got them in this mess to begin with, were the ones that managed to keep the Triceratons on their toes and one step further away from victory.

His unit had just bombed an important communications hub when things started going ass backwards. He had barely made it out and had a nasty gash on his leg that was hindering his ability to walk a straight line: but the rest of them had gotten obliterated. He was the only one left and he would have gone down fighting if it wasn't important as hell to get back to base. The disks in his vest had a lot of damn info he was certain the techs would want to get their hands on. All he needed now was a miracle to get out of the mess he was in. He could hear them approaching, the growls and snarls that would make any child hide in fear increasing in volume.

_Monsters_.

They were monsters and they were closing in on his position fast, their shadows darker than the black sky above him. He tapped at the visor that donned his head and could make out their heat signatures through the smoke and concrete. He grit his teeth in frustration as he linked to a private channel, tapping his comm all while keeping an eye on the enemy. Snow crunched where they stepped, making him want to remain as still as possible.

"This is Jenkins. We got the hub but ran into... Complications. I'm all that's left and I've got Triceratons up my ass. Need an evac ASAP. Managed to snag something they're gunna miss!"

"Jenkins," snapped a voice on the other line. "Hang in there. We're coming for you."

"Sonuvabitch," muttered Jenkins as he pressed his back further into the concrete slab. He swallowed the bile that threatened to rise up in his throat while a Triceraton walked on the other side of his hiding spot. He was so close he could hear the sound of its claws clinking against the metallic surface of its weapon. He stayed still, fearing that it would be his last day, when a blinding light filled the sky.

It was so bright that without his visor he would have had to close his eyes. Instead, he used the distraction to change position, further from the enemy, but right up against the old bank that the light had originated from. He knew sure as shit those dinosaurs would want to see what the hell that light had been.

So he had a decision to make. Check it out, or get the hell out of dodge.

"MA'AM!" he shouted into his piece, sprinting into the lobby that had yellowed papers littering the floor and shards of glass that crunched under his boots. He went for the stairwell and started sprinting up the concrete steps, leaping over areas of the floor that was missing upon his assent, all while ignoring the pain in his leg. "There was a light! I'm checking it out before the dinos do! I'm at the old bank on-"

"I know _exactly_ where you are," said his superior, sounding anxious and thrilled at the same time. "You get your ass to where that light was. It's a friendly, do you understand? You get there before THEY do and you protect her at ALL COSTS!"

"Her?" he asked, confused but not relenting in his pace up the stairs.

"HER," said General Emily Hamato, one of the three that had their own factions around the city. "Alice."

"Holy shit," said an astonished Jenkins. "You serious?"

"Yes. Listen here Lieutenant, we're coming. You hold those lizards off till we get there."

The building rocked causing debris to rain down on him. An explicative charged out of his lips as he was slammed into a wall. He barely grabbed the railing of the staircase in time, almost falling down the hole he just jumped that was at least three stories deep. Above him he heard a female mirroring the curse he just shouted: annoyance and a hint of desperation tinged in her tone.

"I'm closing in on her position!" he shouted, breath puffing out before him in a cloud of curling mist.

"ETA five minutes," said the General. "We're coming by air."

Jenkins closed the communication and resumed running and only skidded to a halt when coming face to face with a female with blazing red hair, gleaming green eyes, and a scar on her upper lip. He opened his mouth to talk but once again the building rocked and a chunk of the ceiling fell and shattered between the two of them.

"Lieutenant Tate Jenkins, Ma'am." He gave her a quick salute. "We're in the middle of a shit storm but help is coming. I'm a friend."

He was expecting a fight, ready to try and talk her into trusting him. She surprised him by offering a nod and slight smirk just as the building rocked again. The damn dinos were hitting them with everything they had and that was just the ground troops. He was certain reinforcements were coming not just for the data disks he snatched but for her as well.

"We need to get the hell out of here before the building comes down on us. I've got people in the air en route. You know the General: Emily Hamato..."

"General?" She laughed. "Good for her. We better get to the roof."

She turned on her booted heel, giving him a good view of the dual katana at her back, and started sprinting up the rest of the stairs to the roof access. She ran like she had the devil coming after her and he had to admit it was a struggle to keep up, and he blamed his injury for it. Finally, they made it to the roof access, and she shoved open the metal door that screeched its displeasure at being forced open and the night air rushed into the stale building. In the distance he heard the hum of engines and he only hoped it was his people closing in and not the enemy.

.

.

.

**Alice:**

As she crawled over debris Alice was certain there was something wrong with her. She attracted trouble. Had done so since the day her mother left to California, and she was certain this was a new record for her. She hadn't been back in this world for more than ten seconds before someone decided they wanted to kill her. Already she was covered in dirt and grime, her red hair sticking out like a sore thumb as the building continued to buckle and break from the assault of the walking dinosaurs and their rockets and whatever else they were using.

"Fuck!" she cursed as long dead florescent bulbs were shaken out of their holds, shattering a little too close to her head for comfort. She scrambled to her feet, numerous strategies running through her mind. Should she take the same route as before and fight her way through the front door or rush up to the roof and take flight? Considering the amount of rockets the dinos had and her lack of knowledge she figured flight over fight would be a good idea. She was ready to take to the stairwell when a man, Jenkins, found her.

He was cute, with the typical buzz cut that kept his naturally dark hair super short and out of the way. Stubble decorated his upper lip, chin, and jaw and his blue eyes were piercing. He was hot as hell and had she not already given all her love to two turtles with anger issues she'd have been all over that. When he dropped Emily's name she was almost ready to trust him. She led the way up the stairs. She could tell his leg was injured and by his appearance he'd been through the wringer so she was certain she could handle him in a fight. Once on the roof she remained at his side, slightly behind him, while he tapped at the visor that covered one side of the upper part of his head.

"This is Jenkins. I got her. We're on the roof. I hear-aw SHIT! We got company!"

Alice scowled as she looked up at the twin alien fighters coming in on their position. They had the same shape as the stealth bombers in her world but the metal had a weird, yellow glow about it. She saw dual engines and then heard the hum of a charging weapon. She turned to look at Jenkins and he had a look of horror on his face. He turned to her, regret and a little fear in his eyes. Before her was a man who was ready to accept his fate. Ready to die.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hold this," she said, handing him her small bag, which he took with a look of confusion. "You aren't scared of heights are ya?"

"Uh, no... Why?"

Twisting behind him and gripping the top portions of his vest she launched into the sky. She smirked at his startled yelp and tightened her grip as she used air to speed away from the building as it exploded behind her. She felt the heat of the blast on her back and wavered slightly but was soon rushing over the burning city of New York. It was ironic, how the city could be in flames and yet still have snow and ice coating the dilapidated structures.

"Holy shit you fly?!" he shouted, looking up at her in slight awe and she looked down, grinning.

"Yeah, still learning, but I'm getting the hang of it. Where do we go?"

"Hold on." He smacked the side of his head and Alice realized he was still using his visor to communicate with Emily. "This is Jenkins... Yeah we're fine we're... Flying! No, no, like actually FLYING. General Hamato, trust me, this is no joke. We're coming in! Yeah... You want me to take her where? Base One? Copy that. Over and out."

He laughed, finally relaxing in her hold while lifting an arm to point in the distance. It was what was left of the Statue of Liberty. Taking the cue she dipped her body and added a burst of speed toward the crumbled structure.

"Get lower," he said. "Triceratons watch the skies and water but we found a comfortable height to stay out of their sensor range. I can monitor it with my visor. Yeah, right here. Land by the feet."

She did just that, setting down by the big right toe. Jenkins let out a _woosh_ of air and a short laugh before clapping her on the back, as if they were longtime friends instead of strangers that just met. He rubbed the top of his head, his short hair slightly scratchy against his palm. Gone was the man who'd been ready to accept the cold embrace of death. This man looked relieved, a little happy, and had a look of resolve in his eyes. Like he was ready to get back out there and fight.

"That was fucking intense," he said, walking to the toe and Alice watched as he slid his hand over the surface.

A panel opened from his touch and it took a retina scan along with his thumbprint. He spoke his rank and full name and finally the door opened to reveal two guards on the other side along with another familiar face. Alice did a double-take but she'd recognize that scaly mug anywhere.

"Jake?"

"Hello Princess."

Jake, the lizard mutant she remembered from before, stood before her in the same type of brown clothing he had before. He had a pistol at his side and slung over his shoulder was the strap that held a nasty looking sniper rifle. He had a cigar in his mouth that he was grinning around while taking her in. Did the man ever NOT have a damn cigar? And was it her imagination or did he look relieved to see her? He nodded to Jenkins before stepping aside to let them in. Jenkins opened up the vest he wore and produced five disks.

"Who is your techie here? Need to get these to them ASAP."

"Collins," said Jake, nodding at one of the guards as the doors closed and the elevator descended. "Escort Jenkins over to Molly's lab."

The guard nodded and when the elevator stopped he left with Jenkins after he handed Alice back her bag. Alice made a move to follow but Jake put out an arm, halting her movements. She looked up at him and he shook his head, pushing her back gently before pressing another button.

"Not you," he said. "You're needed elsewhere."

"Okay…"

"He made it damn clear to me if you were to come back and he wasn't here that you'd have top clearance." At her widening eyes he waved her concern away. "Don't worry. He's alive. Just not here. He's running a silent OPS and is due back sometime tomorrow."

"How is he?" she asked, looking at the lizard man that hadn't trusted her before. He sighed, as if she just asked a loaded question, and perhaps she had. Rubbing the top of his scaly head he grunted, as if unsure where to start, before leveling her with a serious look that made her spine freeze in place.

"He's changed. He's… He's always been a hard ass, kept others out: at least from what I hear. He's alive. I suppose that is what matters."

"Is Michelangelo here?" asked Alice.

"He's got his own faction," said Jake. "One I'll be returning to soon. This isn't my usual post. Hell, with the news of your return, you'll have two Hamato brothers knocking down the damn door to make sure it's really you."

"O-Oh," she said, looking down as the elevator descended, suddenly interested in her grimy boots. "So they're both okay?"

"Your death put a real big shadow on their souls, Princess. Though now that you're alive and NOT dead that will change... Maybe. You know how they can be."

"And I'm sorry for that," she said, running a hand through her mussed hair. "Trust me when I say I never wanted them to-"

"Don't be sorry," he said, cutting her off. "Once they see you…"

The elevator dinged, doors opening, and it was the out Alice was looking for. She was well aware of the feelings a certain turtle named Michelangelo harbored for her and it was more than a little awkward with him. She didn't have those feelings for him and she hated that he had them for her. She knew it was a problem she needed to handle delicately. But right now she had bigger problems. Like the looming doom the Time Lord told her about as well as the dinos with guns. She quickly stepped out of the elevator and into a hall that just screamed TOP SECRET.

Jake walked to the right and she followed, grip on her bag tightening as he opened a door to a room filled with computer monitors: each running a different feed. Her curious (now brown) eyes traveled over them and stopped at a certain one that had the full view of what had attacked her. Heads of a triceratops and built like a rock they had a menacing air about them. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them execute a group of people.

"The fuck happened in this place?" she asked.

"After you left, we were in negotiations with the President to give the people back their home," said Jake, taking a seat at a table. There were four chairs and she took the one across from him, shrugging off her katana and laying them at her feet. "Triceratons had a deal with Ch'rell and they didn't want it broken. With Shredder out of the way they took the opportunity to strike. We and a few others are what stand between them and world domination. Though most alien factions decided to leave for easier pickings some decided to stay and fight with the Triceratons."

"Jesus," said Alice, slouching in her chair. "How long have I been gone?"

"Eight months. How are you alive anyway?"

"Opened a portal to another world and I healed there. It's only been a couple months for me, not eight." She rubbed her face with her palm. "So what now?"

"Raphael will fill you in when he returns. He's… Sort of our leader now after the constant attacks took out what was remaining of the United States government. He's filled the role of President, Secretary of State… All of it. Don't really think he wanted it but with what he's done you gotta expect people to start following your lead."

"Why is he out there and not here? With how important he is…"

"You try telling him that without getting decked in the face," he answered. He shifted in his seat, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," she said bitingly.

"Wanna get cleaned up?"

"I guess," she muttered.

"I'm… Not sure where I should put you," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. "You want to bunk in your own room or…" He shifted again. "His? Raphael's."

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "I mean, it's not like… Um…"

"It's on this floor, on the opposite end of the hall," said Jake, rising. "Otherwise there is a guest room next to mine not being used."

"Maybe I'll take that for now," said Alice.

"All right."

She grabbed her stuff and followed him out.

"I don't want to be locked up in here," she said. "Also, how did Raphael make the Statue of Liberty into a safehouse?"

"It was here long before Ch'rell took over. I'll have Molly make you a card, it'll grant you access to everything in this facility as well as the others. That is only given to the Generals and their second in commands. We'll take a retina scan, print, and your voice sample as well to get in and out of the base just in case."

"So I take it you're Mikey's? Second in command I mean."

"Yeah," he said. "Emily is Donatello's, though he's done his best to step down and keep her in the leadership role instead as General, and Siren is Raph's."

"Who is Siren?" asked Alice.

"A pain in the ass," grumbled Jake. "You're not a prisoner, Alice. I just figured you wanted to, I don't know… Settle in? How long you staying this time?"

"Who knows," said Alice with a smirk. "Though I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Good. I'll, uh, leave you to it. Get some rest I'm sure tomorrow is going to be hectic for you."

.

.

.

It was a standard room with a small bathroom, bed, and desk. It reminded her of her first apartment except there was no kitchen. Her stomach grumbled now but she had no idea how to get to the mess hall and decided to just wait until someone got her. There was a small clock along with a lamp on the bedside and it read midnight. Sighing, she sat on the edge of the bed to comb her fingers through her red locks. Wanting a small amount of comfort she had put on her trusty jersey and one of the two pairs of sweatpants she had brought with her.

She knew sleep wouldn't come easily for her. She was wired and she had to admit a little nervous to see Raphael again. She was somewhat relieved that she still had a day of reprieve. Jake said he had changed. How? She remembered how cold he had seemed before when she first met him. Was he worse than that? The thought sent a cold shiver through her and she curled under the blankets of her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

She wasn't 100 percent sure what she should be doing here as a Timestress and she hoped her boss would get in contact with her soon so that she could get a clue as to where to start. Her eyes trailed to her dual katana which were leaning against the corner. Powerful weapons that helped her harness the elements and she still couldn't believe the crap that she was now able to do.

"Ugh," she muttered, burrowing further into the somewhat flat pillow. The room was too quiet: the silence making her ears want to ring in discomfort. She wanted a fan or perhaps the sound of someone breathing next to her. Hell, even a television! She then remembered that she had her phone from her world and tossed the covers aside. Though she couldn't make a call on it she found her music play list easily and after shuffling some files around made a soothing mix of soft pop and instrumental pieces. On the fifth track she felt her eyes grow heavy and sleep overtook her.

.

.

.

**Jake:**

Jake sighed while reaching into the pocket of his brown duster for his ringing communicator. He knew who it was. Had been expecting this call since he saw Alice's face. He looked at the screen grimly, somewhat tempted to ignore the call, before accepting it with the slide of his thumb.

"General Hamato," he said smoothly, licking the top row of his teeth with his tongue, suddenly wanting the cigar in his other pocket. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Is it her?"

Jake winced at the desperation in the voice. He had hoped his friend had moved on from her, that his continuous flings with different humans and mutants would get her out of his system. Unlike his brother, who lived a life of solitude and kept everyone at arms-length: Michelangelo had taken a different approach. Jake couldn't quite remember the name of the feline mutant he was spending his time with now. Women have tried to claim the General and hell, even some men, thinking that THEY could be the one that could make him settle down. They always ended up disappointed. Perhaps, with her here, she could help him move on. Especially if she continued her relationship with his brother Raphael.

"Yeah," he said, settling on his own bed, pulling out the cigar he'd been wanting. He placed it between his lips then dug into the same pocket for his lighter. He lit it easily and inhaled his addiction, body instantly relaxing as the nicotine roared through his system. "It's her."

" _Sonuvabitch_ ," breathed Michelangelo. "She okay?"

"She's the same as the day she left," he said. "Save for the new hair."

"Did she say anything about what happened to her?"

"Fell through the portal, healed up on the other side. Said that for her she's only been gone here a couple months."

The silence on the other end had him shifting uncomfortably. He flicked the ash of his cigar into a small clay pot on his nightstand before replacing it between his lips. He toed off his boots, letting them hit the floor and shrugged off his jacket to reveal muscular green arms that were scaly to the touch.

"I'll be there in twenty."

"She's resting now," said Jake. "Give her till morning. We already have one General out of his post we don't need two."

"Dammit, Jake," said Michelangelo, ready to argue.

"It makes sense and you know it. What if Raphael doesn't check in tomorrow and your ass gets shot down on the way here? It's too risky. I know you love her, everyone in the inner circle knows you love her: but you know as well as I do she loves your brother."

More silence and Jake was starting to regret his words but Michelangelo did need to hear them. A harsh douse of reality so he didn't do something stupid like get his hopes up.

"I'll be there tomorrow," he snapped before ending the connection.

"Christ," grumbled Jake, tossing his communicator beside his hip. "What a shitstorm."

.

.

.

**Michelangelo:**

Michelangelo calmly set his communicator down on his desk, even through he wanted nothing more than to whip it against the wall. Watching the pieces shatter would be satisfying but he needed it just in case he was called for an emergency. He replaced the phone with the bottle of liquor he usually kept in his bottom drawer reserved for bad days. This drink was a combination of celebrating Alice's return as well as sulking over Jake's words.

He knew she loved his brother. He knew she would choose Raphael over him in a heartbeat no matter how hard he plead his case but dammit he loved that woman. He hated it, hated that he had these feelings that were unrequited. He tried, oh how he tried to get her out of his head and out of his heart. His latest distraction lay behind him in the tangle of sheets he had left behind after receiving a message from Donatello that she was back.

He had called his brother immediately, asking how he knew and had gotten the full report. It sounded outrageous, Alice being found by one of their men and her FLYING him to base one. Base one, where _Raphael_ was... _Of course_. Scowling he swallowed away his bitterness to replace it with the sharp taste of whiskey. Jake, the scaly bastard, just didn't understand. One time, before this all started, he and Jake had been drunk on the patio of one of the many lavish rooms in Saki tower. Michelangelo had still been recovering from Leonardo's attack. He had asked his fellow reptilian mutant if he'd ever been in love. Jake had said no.

_"I have. I am. It sucks. Don't ever do it. She's gone and now I'm left with this hole in my heart that... That will never be replaced and to top it off she never loved me back. Not in the same way. My advice? Don't get attached. It's better that way..."_

He had taken his own advice. He had closed off his heart and the faces of the women and men that he has bedded. He loved them for a night or two, and then found someone knew. Nyx was on her third night and he was already getting bored with her, of her marking him with her claws as if she had the right. There was only one woman who had that right and she was a twenty minute flight away. He was tempted to ignore Jake's words and go there now but he knew the mutant was right.

It would make no sense to go out on his own in the middle of the night when Raphael was out of his post as well. In fact it was a deal they all made. When one General was out, unless it was an emergency, the others were to stay in. Precautions taken just in case something happened but this WAS an emergency dammit.

She was back. He wanted her here to warp his arm around, wanted to bury his nose in her hair to make sure her scent was the same. He wanted to kiss her and demand she never scare him like that ever again. He wanted to fall on his knees and beg her to take him, to choose _him_ -

"Fuck me," he muttered, taking another drink from the bottle to interrupt his thoughts. "What a sad excuse for a General you're turning out to be."

.

.

.

**Raphael:**

The mission was done but they didn't travel during the day so they had taken shelter. They were bunkering down in an abandoned building in the lower east side of Manhattan. His team had proven themselves again and together they had infiltrated and rigged up a Triceraton base. They had planted explosives, stolen a couple weapon designs, and had taken out one of the Triceraton leaders in the process. THAT had been a bonus. He could still hear the outraged roars of the aliens as their base went up in flames and it made him smirk evilly.

He settled further back into a wall, feet sprawled out and weapon at his side while munching on his rations. The bar was dry and tasted worse than the oatmeal in the mess hall but it was better than nothing. In the other room he heard the hushed conversations between Siren, his second, and his fellow men. They were settling in for the night and as the sun started streaming in through the streaked windows he heard nothing but light snoring. Times like this he was left to his thoughts and he had no problems with that. He never slept when his men did, always opting to take the first watch because he didn't want anyone ever dying because of him again.

Al. Cortez. Leo. Alice. Those names always brought guilt and pain to his soul, which he was surprised he still had. He didn't want this. Any of it. There were days the role of leader was too much. He wasn't sure how many times his tongue had tasted the metallic barrel of his pistol he always wore at his hip. They were the only reason he stopped. He could picture the look of disappointment on all their faces and he'd click the safety back into place.

He pulled out his communicator and flipped it on. With the operation over and done with he wanted to get in contact with Michelangelo and Donatello and tell them he was fine and that he needed a pickup at this location as soon as the sun was down. Since his base was an island surrounded by water he didn't have the facilities to hide choppers like Donatello did. Donatello's cloaking technology enabled them to travel in the dark silently to Base One. They would put on parachutes and drop out of the choppers one by one and land on the island while the pilots continued flying, circling back to Base Three. So far it has worked and not once have the Triceratons raised a head in their direction.

Three consecutive beeps had him looking down at the screen and frowning. He had two messages from Donatello and one from Michelangelo. Opening up the one from Michelangelo first he read the one sentence and felt the blood drain from his face. Breathing was becoming an issue and his hand was shaking. He read that one sentence over and over again but still didn't quite believe it. He quickly went to Donatello's first message and it read the same.

_Alice is back._

"Alice," he whispered, a knot in his heart loosening. "Jesus... She's alive..."

Donatello's second message read:

_She's at your base._

He messaged Donatello back, cursing each time his fingers shook to the point that he struggled to hold the communicator.

_Misson Complete. Pick up ASAP. 40.7172°N, 73.9897° W_

He pocketed the device then brought his head to his hands, biting his tongue to keep the sob from escaping his trembling lips. He was being pathetic, crying for a woman that might not even be Alice. What if she was a copy? A clone? His heart refused to believe it was her until he SAW her. He remembered the blossoming bloodstain on her shirt, the sai in her chest, the dead look that settled into her eyes as she fell through the portal.

_Yet..._

She had surprised him before. Perhaps the wound hadn't been as deadly as he had thought? He wanted it to be her. He really did. If she threw a fireball at him then he'd be convinced that it was her. Was she in his bed now? Waiting for him? The thought had him grinning like a lovesick puppy. Eight months he mourned for her, refused the company of other women, closed himself off from even his brothers: and now she was back. Would it change things? Could he be who he'd been before? He was so practiced at not showing emotion that he slightly feared that he'd be cold with her as well. He didn't want that.

"Stop," he ordered to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. "Just wait until you see her. It's gunna be fine. When you see her you'll know."

All he had to do was wait until the sun set in thirteen hours and his questions would be answered.

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tate** :

"Maybe we should get you checked out."

Tate Jenkins ignored the officer's concern while being escorted to the lab. He could taste the blood from his busted lip and feel the ache in his shoulder. His leg hurt like a bitch, something he hadn't felt with the adrenaline in his system while in combat. Still, he needed to get these disks to… What was her name again? Molly? That was his top concern and honestly he'd had much worse injuries before.

"Just get me to the lab," he said. "These disks are more important than a busted up shoulder and leg wound."

The soldier nodded and Tate followed him down a corridor with only a slight limp. It was a wide hall with numerous doors, the red light above the keypads indicating that they were locked. Upon coming to a large sliding glass door, the soldier brought out his I.D. badge and scanned it. Dual doors slid open with a soft whoosh and Tate's blue eyes traveled around the room. He'd been in Donatello's lab once and it was twice the size of this one but it seemed both Donatello and Molly had an affinity for junk. Piles of scrap littered one table; mixed technologies of different races tangled together by the wires and bent metal. On another table was a disassembled Triceraton stungun and next to it was a disassembled Triceraton assault weapon that could blow holes in your chest. He'd seen it done on the cadet that had been standing beside him just a few hours ago. Shaking away the wisps of the past that threatened to entrap him he turned away from the table as a loud clank filled the room.

"Dang it!" hissed someone from behind another table. This one had a few stacks of papers, an open laptop and a mug of steaming coffee sitting untouched on its surface. "Great! Just great!"

"Dr. Hilde?" asked the soldier behind him, earning a startled squeak as the woman popped her head out from behind the table. THIS girl was a Doctor? He had to wonder how old she was because her face looked incredibly young. Nineteen? Twenty? Not much older than that. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than his and her hair was shoulder length and a dark brunette. Images flashed behind his eyes of a woman that looked similar to her, on a swing set, laughing as she kicked her legs-and once again he had to shake away the past.

"Hey! Hi…" She stood her full height. She wore a simple gray sweater, the collar of the white button up beneath it folded neatly at the neck along with the cuffs at her wrists. She had on black slacks and black shoes that looked polished. She picked up the device she must have dropped and set it on the table before pulling a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Thomas. Good evening."

"Ma'am," said the soldier who had brought him down. "This is Lieutenant Jenkins."

Tate nodded as she looked at him curiously. He reached up into his vest and pulled out the data disks. The way her eyes lit up brightly let him know they truly were important and he offered them to her. He had flecks of blood on his hand and dirt under his nails but she didn't hesitate to snatch the disks. Immediately she rushed to another computer. She put on an ear piece and within moments there was an image of one of his two Commanding Officers on the large screen on the wall. Immediately he stood straighter, hands going behind his back.

"Dr. Hilde," said Donatello, eyes drifting to meet Tate's for a moment. "I see my operative made it to your lab safe and sound."

"Indeed he did," she said, holding up the disks. "These are Triceraton data disks but something looks different... I don't recognize the writings on them."

"Will they interface with the Triceraton drive?"

"I… I think so."

"Excellent. Remember what I taught you?"

"Of course," she said, walking to another table, all eyes on her as she opened up a tray. "The salvage team brought this drive in just last week. The other one we had overloaded."

Tate's eyes watched as she snagged her laptop and connected it to the device which was now glowing gold. Within moments the screen on the wall split. Half of it was Donatello's face and the other half was- _Something_. Code? He didn't recognize any of the symbols. Honestly when it came to the workings of any of the technology he used or was used against him he was lost on the specifics. He just knew how to use it. And he knew how to use it well.

"You're free to go and get that leg checked out," said Molly, fingers tapping over the keyboard of her laptop, taking a brief moment to meet his eyes. "This could take a while, even with the translation program, not to mention the unknown language--- _plus_ you're bleeding on my floor and I don't much like it."

Tate looked down and sure enough there was blood on the floor. Wincing he gave her an apologetic look, but she was already looking back down at her laptop. His eyes traveled to the main screen and once again he stood straight. His general was looking at him with a bit of sympathy. Donatello knew what he had gone through that night. Knew what it had taken to get those disks back to home base.

"Dismissed. Get looked at. I'll arrange transport for your return to base three and we can debrief when you arrive."

"Sir," said Tate, saluting. He was halfway out the door before Molly spoke up.

"Lieutenant?" He looked over his shoulder, blue eyes pained, and not just from the wounds on his body. She fumbled for a moment, not expecting the emotion he was showing, and he slammed his walls down. It had been a mistake; he was so damn tired and ready to just forget the entire day. "Thank you."

He nodded before stepping out of her lab. The doors closed behind him and he followed his escort to the Med Labs. The man on duty was shorter than he was, and more rounded in the middle. Half his face was covered by large glasses that magnified his brown eyes which had crows-feet etched in the corners. His red hair was thick and covered his head, cheeks, and jaw. He wore the traditional white lab coat and his I.D. card said Dr. Henry Milton. Within moments his leg was numbed, stitched, and bandaged. His other wounds were quickly tended to, and he refused to wear the sling because it wasn't anything but a precautionary measure. He could move it just fine and it wasn't like he had dislocated it. His clothes had been ruined so new ones had been dropped off. He slipped on a pair of sand colored cargo pants, which sat low on his hips due to being a little too big. He strapped on his belt to keep them up, his weapon secured at his side. Finally he pulled on a black, long-sleeved top that clung to his arms and chest: covering the dragon tattoo that curled around his right bicep. He winced as his shoulder pulled slightly and ignored the glare from the doctor as he strapped on his vest and put on his boots. He snagged his visor and gave a quick salute to the doctor before leaving out the door. Jake was on the other side and the mutant lizard nodded at him before taking the lead back to the elevator.

"How's the leg?"

"Its fine," said Tate.

"Got yer room set up for ya," said Jake, entering the elevator and pushing a button that was two levels higher than Alice's.

"How's the girl?" asked Tate curiously. "Gotta be one hell of a shock being back here."

"She's managing," said Jake.

"So you knew her? From before?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," said Jake, shifting from foot to foot. "And yeah. I did. I was part of the team that picked her up when she arrived here the first time."

They continued downward in silence. Tate leaned against the back wall of the elevator easily, taking some of the weight off his leg in the process. Maybe he should have gotten some pain pills from the doctor, but he sure as hell wasn't going to go back for them. He had pride, and he definitely had worse done to him before. He chanced a look at the lizard mutant, over the hard crown of bone atop his head to the scales that gleamed green, blue, and red.

"So why are you here?" he asked calmly. "And not at Base Two?"

"Same as you," said Jake shortly. "Had a mission, ended up here, Raphael went out with Siren and I decided to stay and keep the king's throne company while he was gone."

Tate just left it at that and when the elevator doors opened he walked out. Jake remained in the elevator and as the doors were about to close he put his arm out the stop them. Tate hesitated at his assigned room as Jake spoke, a serious look on his face: a look of a man who knew what it was like to go to hell and back.

"You did good, Kid."

Jake stepped back, the elevators closed, and Tate was left alone in the quiet hall with nothing but the sound of his breathing to keep him company. It wasn't until he was locked in his room that he felt comfortable. He pulled off his gear once more. Visor and weapons went on the small table, vest and boots on the chair beside it. He pulled off his borrowed shirt then went to the bathroom, bare feet padding on the floor. He flipped on the light and stared hard into the mirror over the sink. There was a small towel so he twisted the knobs of the sink sharply then ran the towel under the clear spray. Slowly he cleaned away blood and dirt, permanently staining the towel. He tossed it in the wastebasket when he was done and turned off the water. He looked up at the mirror once more, watching as droplets of water ran down his face.

It played like a movie in his head, over and over again, the sounds of screams and explosions around him. Marty, that had been his name, shouting that they needed to leave before there was a hole the size of a basketball in his chest. He had to get the disks out of Marty's pockets. Tate still remembered the warmth of his blood on his hands. He had escaped just as Triceratons swarmed the room, jumped out a window and fallen with shards of glass to the street below. That was probably when he sliced his leg open. He had hurt his shoulder after landing on the burnt remains of a car. It had taken him a moment to get his breath back and when he'd been able to slide off the car the Triceratons had been there. Shortly after the light had come and it had been that light that had saved his ass.

Stepping away from the mirror he flicked off the light and went to the small bed. The springs protested as he settled in. Pulling his hands behind his head his unblinking eyes stared up at the cracked ceiling. He wasn't sure if sleep would come. His body and his soul hurt and FUCK he would have loved a shot of anything in that moment-or a fucking pain pill. He was certain it would be the shot he'd need most tomorrow. Not only would he have to face his disappointed comrades and C.O.'s, but the broken family members of those that perished on his watch. When he finally did drift off the sleep, his waking nightmares followed him into his dreams.

.

.

.

**Alice:**

Her eyes opened, blinking lazily as the morning fog slowly cleared. Smacking her lips she sat up, pulling strands of her hair out of her face. Grabbing her phone she frowned when she saw she drained most of the battery and she turned it off. Yawning, she slid out of bed and did her morning routine. She slipped on her signature black tank-top, a clean pair of brown pants, and zipped up her black boots. She was just pulling her hair up into a ponytail when there was a knock at her door. She opened it and standing on the other side was Jake.

"Mornin' Princess," he greeted. "Ready to get your day started?"

"Good timing, I just got up a bit ago."

"Decided to give you till noon to sleep in, what with the welcoming you had." She followed him easily to the elevators. "We'll get you to Molly's lab first. Get you into the system so that you don't need me to open a door. We'll also get a communicator up and running for you. All the top-ranked personnel have them."

"Are there civilians living here?" she asked.

"Not a lot," he said. "Significant others mostly: and only a few children. We're not a refugee camp. Those that don't want to fight run north into the woods."

"You just send them on their way?" asked Alice. "Defenseless people?"

"There are many havens they can run to," said Jake. "We don't have the resources to house everyone here or at our other bases. The havens in the woods have so far been undetected by the Triceratons. There are about twenty-eight of them. They were first established when Shredder had control of this area."

"But they are technically on their own," said Alice.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She remembered how much Michelangelo had loved his people, how proud he'd been to help civilians. Raphael had gained the trust of the people who had been ruled under Saki. Did he just toss them out in the cold when things got tough? True, from what she's seen, this facility was small: but there was no way in hell she could believe they would just ignore the pleas of their people for aid.

"You've seen what it's like out there," said Jake, pressing the elevator button and soon they were ascending to the higher levels. "As I said the havens we send them to were from when people were hiding from Shredder. It was Michelangelo's idea. We gave them the tools to survive, and it's up to them to use them until we win this damn war."

Alice didn't say anything else. She just followed Jake to the labs and as the glass doors opened she was greeted with the sight of a woman drinking the largest cup of coffee Alice has seen in her life. The woman was tall, but had a slim frame. Alice was certain that if she conjured a wave of air the girl would fall over. Upon seeing them she smiled brightly, setting the mug down.

"You must be Alice."

"Yes," said Alice, taking the hand the girl offered.

"I'm Molly Hilde," said Molly, gesturing to a small table that had a few devices that made Alice a little uncomfortable. Mostly the thing that looked like a mini-gun. "Let's get you set up, shall we? Have a seat on the stool. This should only take a few moments."

Molly tapped a few keys on her lap top and asked a few basic questions. Name, birthdate, and past illnesses or surgeries and Alice felt like she was in a doctor's office. Molly held up a tablet and Alice placed her hand on it when asked and Alice remembered the small, cylinder rod from when Donatello scanned her the first time. It scanned her from head to toe, focusing on the eyes.

"We have your fingerprints, retinal scan, and now can you say a few sentences for me?" asked Molly.

"Uh… Like what?" asked Alice.

"Anything," said Molly. "Just so that I have a voice pattern for the recognition software."

"I'm Alice, I'm a Taurus and like walks in the park and think hot dogs are delicious," said Alice. Molly's lips pursed in a smile as she held up the small device that Alice deduced was an injector of some sort. Alice put up a hand, leaning away from the woman with what she considered a weapon. "What's _that_ for?"

"It's a chip," said Molly. "Everyone on the base has one."

"No," said Alice. "I don't need a tracking device in me."

"But… It's mandatory," said Molly. "If someone is lost or injured on the field or if something were to happen here its the best way to track-"

"I said _no_ ," said Alice sternly, and Molly's eyes drifted behind her to Jake. Jake must've given Molly a signal because the woman set the injector down, clearing her throat in the process. The woman pursed her lips in distaste, not liking having to break protocol. She picked up something else. It was a small, rectangular device and she handed it over to Alice. "What's this?"

"A communicator," said Molly. "The password is 1-2-3-4 until you set up your own preference. To turn it on you just tap it."

Alice did that and after hitting her password she saw the home page. It had three icons. The first was an icon of a human and upon clicking it there was a list of six names in alphabetical order: Donatello, Emily, Jake, Michelangelo, Molly, Raphael, Siren, and Tate. She hadn't met Siren yet but knew her number was in there due to being the second in command. Molly and Tate were a surprise but she kept them in her contacts. Going back she saw a cog and clicked it to see the settings. The final icon looked like a power button.

"Don't click that one yet," said Molly. "That is the self-destruct button. When you hit it you have thirty seconds to enter your password before it explodes. It will send a signal upon detonation, indicating your position at the time. It's saved a lot of lives."

"Don't suppose I could get my playlist on this thing, huh?" asked Alice with a smirk.

"On the contrary, if you go into settings and hit ' _sync device_ ' you can create a file on the home page and have your files imported."

"Oh… Well that's useful," said Alice. "How do I charge this thing?"

"There is a charging port in your room," said Molly. "It's located on the side table. You just put it on there and when it starts to glow red its working, and it will glow green when fully charged."

"Lovely," said Alice, pocketing the device, the urge to call Raphael hitting her hard.

"I took the liberty of inputting the numbers of those you know in there. I added Siren since she is General Homato's second. I'm certain you will be meeting her soon. Mine is in there mostly for tech support or inquiries," said Molly. She then tapped a few more buttons and the sound of something printing had Molly leaving then coming back, handing Alice a card. She took it, the plastic still warm against her palm from the machine. "This will get you in and out of doors. You have the highest clearance in the place so you shouldn't run into any problems."

Was there a hint of bitterness? Jealousy? Apparently Molly didn't like being told where she could and could not go. Alice pocketed the card with her communicator. Jake motioned for them to go and Alice was more than ready to leave the lab. They went to the elevator and Alice made use of her card. It worked like a charm and soon they were headed to what Jake deemed the ' _floater level_ ' where people went about their business on downtime. There was a gym, firing range, hand-to-hand training area, and the mess hall. Alice's stomach rumbled so Jake made their first stop the cafeteria. Alice took a bruised peach and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. There were bottles of water and she snagged one before joining Jake. She felt curious eyes on her and she ignored them, calmly biting into her fruit.

"They're very curious about you, Alice," said Jake. "Your story passed all through New York. Even those that weren't there know almost every detail of your role in taking down Shredder."

"Great. Living legend," she muttered, taking a sip of water as someone slid in beside her. She turned her head and smiled upon seeing who it was. "Tate!"

"Alice," he said, biting into an apple. "How goes the first day?"

"Great," said Alice. "Though I'm sure I'll hear it from somebody about not agreeing to be monitored twenty-four-seven."

At Tate's inquiring look, Jake chimed in. "She refused the chip."

"Didn't know you could do that," murmured Tate.

"I decided that I didn't want to get a fireball thrown at my head and let her have her way," said Jake, stabbing what looked like a piece of meat.

"Right," said Tate. "Good move."

.

.

.

Alice was back in her room. There really wasn't much for her to do. She had gone with Tate to the training mats after the mess hall and upon his request showed him how she could make and manipulate fire. He was even more impressed when water materialized in her other palm. She had snared the attention of many in the room and for a few minutes had put on a show for them before killing the flame and shooting the ball of water into Tate's chest: which had earned laughter all around.

"Payback is eminent," he has said, pointing at her with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. She could see the limp in his step and the sorrow in his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe I have a flight to catch."

"Yo, keep in touch," said Alice offering a hand which he took. Hands clasped he pulled her in in a half hug, patting her back in a way that let her know he didn't give out hugs much. Hell, neither did she. "I got your number. I'll send off a message later so you have mine… I don't know too many people here so…"

"That's not stalkerish at all, already having my number," he said with a grin, making her eyes roll.

"Molly gave it to me. I could always erase it," she said.

"Ouch, Red, that hurts."

He gave her a mock salute before exiting the training area. Alice had followed soon after, going to the elevator and entering the floor her room was on. On the ride down she took out the communicator, thumbing the smooth surface in thought. She opened the contacts and her anxious eyes traveled over the names. Which to reach out to first? She jumped as a new message popped up on her screen and upon seeing it was from Jake she opened it immediately.

_Forgot to tell you. Raphael completed his mission. He'll be back here by tonight._

A smile spread over her face and as the elevator doors opened she made up her mind. She selected Donatello, Mikey, Raph, and Emily and wrote out the message, biting her lip in concentration while her fingers slid over the unfamiliar device.

_This is Alice. I'm safe._

What else could she say? Apologize to them for thinking she was dead? Make a joke or insert a customary smiley face? Those two sentences would have to suffice until she talked to them over the communicator or face-to-face. Almost immediately there was a response from Donatello.

_Happy you're back. We will talk soon. Emily says hi and will call you later tonight or tomorrow._

Then her communicator was ringing and once again she smiled, eyes lightening to a sky blue as the name on the screen flashed over and over. She slid her thumb to answer and brought the communicator up to her ear.

"Hey you," she said.

"Alice," he whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," she said. "It's me."

.

.

.

**Siren:**

Siren tensed as a small beeping sounded behind her. She turned her head to observe her C.O. He remained asleep, slouched against the wall, communicator in his hand. He'd gotten a message but she wasn't about to wake him up to tell him that. He was, for once, sleeping soundly: and she wasn't about to wake him up. He barely got enough rest as it was and he could ream her out for letting him sleep later. If it were an important alert, they'd have all gotten the message. What he received was private and could probably wait a few more hours.

She turned her head back toward the outside, the sunlight that beamed in through the wooden slats highlighting the numerous colors in her hair. Her violet eyes narrowed, the pierced eyebrows scrunching as she took note of yet another Triceraton patrol down the block. Instinct had her gloved hands tightening around her weapon and holding her breath until it was out of sight.

Damn lizards. They were giving aliens a bad name. Siren was part of a small group that had been serving under Saki upon his reign. Her people, the Ukari, were shapeshifters by nature. Her natural form was equivalent to the stereotypical image humans had of aliens years ago. Ch'rell had decimated her planet and only a few had been allowed to live and serve under him. She had excelled in battle tactics and had immediately been put upon Leonardo's team after graduating the training program. After the fall of Leonardo and Saki she had wondered what her purpose would be. She had been worried about prosecution but instead Raphael had offered her a pardon and when the Triceraton Army and their allies started to attack she immediately signed up to fight. She made an oath and has yet to regret it. She liked fighting, the rush of blood and adrenaline: the absolute fury . She has killed many and knew there were more that would die at the end of her dagger or by a bullet from her gun. The humans had a name for what she was:

 _Berserker_.

Yet now, leaning against the wall with faded wallpaper of a floral design, she had a sense of calm about her. Yes she was on high alert due to the patrols, but she didn't have the need to rip someone's throat out. Which was nice, for a change, but she knew that all in due time she'd have that familiar itch. An itch she only acquired through the trainings of Shredder and Leonardo. She sighed, amethyst eyes focusing once again on the streets below where the skeletal remains of cars resided along with fallen debris from neighboring buildings. Nothing but random pieces of trash or dead vegetation traveled the concrete surface below but she refused to let her guard down. Not until they were safe and sound back at base. She owed Raphael everything. Her life, really. So she would stand watch over him until the last few rays of light dissipated.

.

.

.

**Alice:**

"Michelangelo," murmured Alice. "How are you?"

"A hell of a lot better than I was thirty seconds ago," he said seriously. "How?"

She knew what he meant so she told him everything. From meeting other versions of the turtles to the Time Lord and finally her journey home. She left out the drama of her love life, and instead opted to skirt around the truth, which was being given an assignment by the powers that be.

"You have any idea what this evil is?" he asked.

"No, but it must be bad enough to warrant sending me back here," she said softly. "Although, I was going to come back regardless."

"Were you?" he asked.

"It would have hardly been fair to make you all think I died," she said, playing with the edge of her tank-top. "I'm still getting the hang of the whole time travel thing. It wasn't eight months for me. Tell me, how did the Triceraton's take over so quickly?"

"Some of the races of aliens weren't happy about Raphael taking over," said Michelangelo. "They were promised land and slaves and instead were being told to join in rebuilding New York or leave. Those that opposed to the idea joined forces with the Triceratons. The attack was sudden and we were all taken by surprise. Raphael had been in a meeting with the newly elected President of the United States and blames himself for not being there. Remaining forces fought like hell but it wasn't enough. We got locations of secret bunkers not even we knew about and since then have been using them along with a few other key locations to strike against the enemy."

"So that's why you keep your bases free of civilians," said Alice. "You're afraid of moles."

"It's dirty, I know," said Michelangelo. "I hate refusing shelter to those that need it most but what we're doing is important work. Those at the civilian camps are well… Let's say they know how to weed out the moles just as well as we would here."

Alice felt her stomach clench at the idea. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay," he said, but they remained silent for the most part. "I'm going to come see you as soon as possible."

"I'm fine," said Alice. "Please trust me?"

"I do… I do…" He sighed. "But I still want to see you."

"I want to see you too," said Alice honestly. "I've missed my friend."

A heavy silence remained between the two of them. She hadn't put emphasis on the word friend but she might as well have. She bit her lower lip, nervous as the silence dragged on. He took a few breaths before answering her.

"And I've missed you. I need to get some things done here now before I leave. I'll… See you soon. Okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye." _Click_. Alice scowled at the communicator, tossing it aside. "Well, _that_ wasn't awkward at all…Way to go Alice."

She fell back against the pillows, suddenly tired. She needed to have a long, serious talk with Michelangelo. She didn't want him harboring any feelings for her and she knew he couldn't help how he felt but perhaps the talk would help him in some way. All she felt was friendship for the turtle. Much like with the Michelangelos' across the verse. She didn't have the feelings for him like she did Raphael. Then again even the feelings for the older, more ragged version of Raph were just as complicated.

"Maybe I should just forget the whole relationship thing… Yeah… That would probably be for the best…"

Alice must have drifted off to sleep with her thoughts because the next thing she knew there was a pounding at her door. Sitting up she rushed to it, thinking it was Jake with important news. She whipped the door open and there, standing on the other side in his tactical gear and panting as if he'd just ran a marathon: was Raphael.

.

.

.

**Raphael:**

Two choppers raced side by side over the city, the constant _whump_ of the rotor blades calming as they passed through a red zone littered with Triceraton patrols which were oblivious to their presence. The cloaking technology invented by Donatello worked well but it didn't mute the sounds of the machine; only hid its form. Still, the advanced technology enabled them to move smoothly and a lot more silently than a normal chopper. By the time they got a fix on their position they were already gone. Raphael's knee bounced erratically as they drew closer and closer to base. He had woken up to a missed text from Alice and he had answered her right away but had received no response. He told himself that the lack of response was nothing to worry about, but that bitter fear was creeping its way into his brain, latching on with its talons.

What if she was gone? What if she decided that it was time to leave? That thought alone was as crippling as the thought of her somehow incapacitated on his base with no one the wiser. However, an update from Jake let him know she was tucked safe and sound in the quarters she had chosen for herself. Still, the need to see her grew stronger as he got closer to base and he hurriedly readied himself for the drop.

Unlatching the safety harness he stood and shouldered a parachute. Siren stood as he opened the door, the frigid air whipping multicolored strands into her face, making her scowl as she made quick work of changing her hairstyle from a ponytail to a bun. Of his team members she was the one who refused to wear a helmet, opting for a visor instead. He hated those damn things and instead relied on his instincts on the battlefield instead of some computer. He still had his comms, and it was all he really needed.

"Approaching drop zone in thirty seconds," said the pilot, a redheaded female that had a distinct accent. German most likely. Raphael watched as she flipped a few switches and noticed for the first time that she had some sort of decal of a cartoon cat with a red bow on her pilot's helmet. "Five, four, three, two…"

Raphael jumped. Usually he took his time, enjoying the rush of the air as he glided downward. This time, however, he angled his body and dove toward the dilapidated statue as if he had a horde of demons behind him. He sliced through the sky and within moments was pulling the cord to his parachute and landing easily on his feet.

Unlike Alice, Raphael had landed in a different area, and the main door opened quickly to welcome him and his team home. Armed guards kept the perimeter secure as he rushed forward, handing his used parachute to the first person he saw. He pulled off his helmet, relinquished his weapons save for the sidearm he always kept on his person, and bolted to the elevator before Siren even landed. He'd been furious with her when she told him he had gotten a message while sleeping. Upon seeing it had been Alice he'd blown up.

 _"Why the_ fuck _didn't you wake me?!"_

_"You needed your sleep," she insisted._

_"Don't forget your place, Siren," he growled. "I expect to be notified with incoming messages. This one was important!"_

_"It was Alice, wasn't it?"_

He had nodded and understanding had dawned on her face. She promised to never let it happen again, especially when seeing the distraught look on his face when he tried messaging and calling Alice back and received no answer. Now, he punched his fist into the elevator button. A prompt for a card slide and retinal scan later and he was in the hall. He rushed to the door he knew she would be behind and pounded on it. He heard shuffling on the other end and the door opened. Damn. There she was. Her hair was different, a brilliant red that was disheveled from sleep and fell down past her bare shoulders. The scar on her upper lip, the warmth of her eyes, they were all the same.

"Raph?"

He stepped forward and cupped her face with his bare hands gently, as if she were a piece of porcelain that could break at the slightest jostle. He didn't give her or himself time to think. He just reacted. He bent, lips pressing to hers, and he was aware of her arms wrapping around him. He had no fear of her being a clone or another alternate version of the woman he loved. He KNEW it was her, _his_ Alice, the moment she opened the door.

His lips released hers and her panted breath fluttered over his face. Eyes that had fallen shut opened and molten gold met smoky blue. He smiled at the color change of her eyes, thumbs caressing the apples of her cheeks, and she returned the smile: fingertips lovingly traveling over the place between his shoulder blades. He could feel the warmth of her touch even through his kevlar vest.

"Hi, Handsome," she said softly.

"Where have you been?" he asked, nuzzling her neck, cheek sliding over her rapidly beating pulse.

"A lot of places," she answered and he sighed as the warmth of her hand traveled over the smooth top of his head.

"Are you here to stay?" he asked, hope interlacing each word of the question.

"I'm here to stay," she answered.

"Good."

His hands traveled in opposite directions, one tangling in her hair to tilt her head back for another kiss while the other went down the curve of her back to settle at her hip. He wanted too much in this one moment. He wanted to hold her, make love to her, and ask a thousand questions at the same time. She must have reached behind him to close the door because his back was pushed into it and he groaned as her body molded into his. The hand at her hip slid back up, under the fabric of her simple tank-top, and felt the smooth expanse of her back.

Their languid kiss continued, lips reacquainting themselves with each other, and he released her hair to bring the other hand down her back. Both hands cupped her bottom and he effortlessly lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he twisted around to press her against the same door he'd just been leaning against.

"I've missed you," he confessed against her lips, her reply a faint whimper that had him pressing his hips tighter against hers, eliciting a soft moan from her swelling lips as she felt his hardening length against her. "I never thought I'd get this ever again…"

**Alice:**

He spoke so softly, as if afraid someone would overhear. This small little space they were curled up in, so intimate that the words touched her just as much as his hands did. She cupped his cheek, mirroring his action from before, thumb caressing it as she looked deeply into his eyes. She saw the pain and sorrow in their depths along with desire and _damn it all_ … Love. Why was she fighting this so much? Here was a man, willing to lay it all down for her. He'd confessed as much before her departure, begged her to stay at his side. The Raphael from her world and time had held her back before, her feelings for him conflicting with the ones for this Raphael. However, that part of her past was taken care of, so... Why was there still a part of her skittish to accept him wholeheartedly?

Was she just… Broken? She'd been abandoned one too many times by friends, family, and lovers. The latest betrayal from her sister and past lover still stung. Then, a thought came to her, a thought that had her pushing back from him slightly. He frowned, eyes searching hers as she did her best to find the right words.

"Is there… Has there… Been someone else? Since me?"

"No," he said with such passion that one of her walls cracked. "There's been no one since you. Not when there was a chance you could…" He looked down, swallowing thickly. "And you?"

"A kiss," she said, and she saw his jaw tighten and tick. "With the Raphael from my world, and… _Other_ things but we didn't… We didn't have sex. Not once."

"Good," he growled, twisting away from the wall and carrying her to the bed. Her feet went to the floor before he could drop her onto the soft mattress and she looked down and started undoing the bracers at his wrists. Hands kept busy as his gear fell piece by piece to the floor. She pressed a kiss to a new scar at the curve of his left shoulder, around the outer arm. "Triceraton had me pinned, got me with one of his horns."

"How many more of these you got?" she asked, hands re-familiarizing the feel of his scarred back while he toed off his boots.

"A couple." He brought a hand back to her hair, gripping it lightly while guiding her head to the side. She exposed her neck willingly as he pressed his lips there, loving the marked skin with his tongue and teeth. "You?"

"Got a laser to the leg," she murmured, stepping back for a moment to pull her tank top over her head. His eyes darkened when she got rid of her bra and then pulled her pants down. He rushed forward and the both of them grunted as they fell to the bed. Instantly his mouth found hers again, his hand cupping a breast before rolling her already pebbling nipple between his fingers. He fit so perfectly between her legs and though he wanted to take their reunion slow he didn't fight her when she brought both hands to the top of his pants and started undoing them. "I always loved a guy in uniform."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Hmm…"

She held her breath as his hand wandered from her breast, a fingertip swirling around her naval before dipping lower: beneath the scrap of material that was her panties to trail them down her legs. He brushed his hand over her new scar on her leg and pressed a kiss there before his lips trailed upward. Her breathing hitched as he laid a sensual kiss on her inner thigh. Her body was burning for him, a flush creeping its way over her cheeks and down her neck. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him desperately. Hands skimmed around his torso before curling up and over his shoulders as she leaned back. His comforting weight pressed into her and she blinked, confused and wondering when it was he'd gotten his pants all the way off. However, his mouth slanted over hers once again, this time it was a deep and erotic kiss that was leaving her breathless. She opened her legs further, bringing them up so that her inner thighs embraced his sides. His strong hand moved to her outer thigh, pressing into the skin there, a sensual massage as he positioned himself at her entrance. The air around them stilled and she settled back into her pillow, brilliantly green eyes connecting with his fiery topaz. She swallowed a lump in her throat at the emotions he was instilling in her, the same emotions which were mirrored in his eyes. Finally, he pushed inside her, a slow and shallow thrust that had her hips rising to accept more. A delicious feeling of being filled and stretched hit her hard as he continued to enter her more and more.

She ran her hands down his back, thighs trembling as he picked up the tempo of his thrusts. His hands were braced on either side of her head now and she twisted around to press her lips against his wrist and he moaned, dipping his head down to kiss at her neck, up her jawline, and finally her swollen lips once more. Her tongue eagerly met his as she reveled in the feel of him rolling his hips against hers, his cock hitting her in all the right places. That slow, delicious tingle in her core started to crescendo into something more carnal. They moved as one, each battling the other to reach that sweet release. A desperate keen released from her lips as he brought a hand between their bodies and got her off by pressing into that bundle of nerves that was her sweet spot. Before she even started to come down from her high he was following behind her: pumping desperately before his whole body shuddered then collapsed on top of her, a rumbling moan signifying his contentment. He moved weakly to the side but she followed, a leg curling over his hip while she pressed her forehead directly above one of the few remnants of his shell. She lovingly pressed a kiss to the damaged plate while he pulled strands of now damp hair from her face to tuck behind her ear.

"Tell me I can stay," he murmured, half between the world of wakefulness and sleep. Alice was wide awake, but she was willing to stay, especially when she looked up and started to notice the worn lines around his eyes. "At least for a while…"

"Sleep," she whispered, fingertips brushing over his forehead, down the side of his face. "I'll be here when you wake up."

.

.

.

**Donatello:**

"What does this mean?"

Standing in what was deemed the war room, Donatello stood at a table that had a 3-D holographic image of the destroyed city of New York. There were green markings which signified their strongholds, and red ones that charted the Triceraton forces. There were a few clusters of orange dots which mapped the patrol routes and for some reason it looked like a few of them were changing.

"They've been coming up empty-handed," said Michelangelo, his image on another screen flickering here and there. He was standing before the same map, his blue eyes troubled. "A change was bound to happen. With Tate's success in destroying the communication hub and Alice's arrival I'm sure they're getting pressure for results from other factions."

"This one here," said Donatello, magnifying an area. "Looks like they're going to be within a mile of your base."

"Guess that means we'll just have to be more careful," said Michelangelo.

"Or change locations."

"That's just as dangerous as staying," said Michelangelo seriously. "We're underground and hidden just as well as Raphael's base. We should be fine. We'll cut down on supply runs and use the access tunnels more when it comes to entering and exiting the base instead of the main building. There's a storm coming, it'll wipe most if not all the high traffic areas we use clean of any tracks."

"Hm…" Donatello studied the map once more. "If you think that is the best course of action I'll stand by you."

"Get anything off those disks?"

"Molly is still working on deciphering the data. The files she sent me thus far have looked promising." Donatello waved his hand and the map was gone to be replaced by something else. An image of what looked to be a satellite. "I'm not sure what this is. It could be anything from a weapon to something used to jam or produce a signal. Since we found it at a communications hub I'm leaning more toward that. If we can figure out how it works we might be able to use it against them."

"Good," said Michelangelo.

"So…" Donatello shifted, hands going to a stack of papers to organize them unnecessarily. "Hear from Raph yet?"

"No. He got back to base earlier in the night. At least that's what Jake told me when he returned here. I'm sure he's… Resting," he said with a wince, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's always crashed hard after a mission."

"I'm sorry," said Donatello, the sudden sadness in his voice making Mikey go a little on edge. "When Emily told me she was back I knew it would be hard on you…"

"Everyone knows how much of a love-sick fool I am, don't they?" he asked, laughing humorlessly. "You think I haven't tried getting over her? Try and tell me you'd have gotten over Emily all those years ago if she'd chosen someone else."

"I…" Donatello looked away. "I better get back to work. For what it's worth I am sorry. I hope that someday you find someone."

"I have found her," said Michelangelo sadly. "She just found someone else."

Michelangelo ended the transmission and Donatello leaned heavily against the table, head bowed. Two arms slinked around his left arm and he smiled as Emily rested her chin against his arm. He easily pulled her in against him, her warmth seeping into his shell as she burrowed in past the lab coat he insisted on wearing while on base.

"Hey, you," she murmured.

"How did it go?"

"Tate is taking it hard," she said. "I can tell, but he gave me his full report and he did good… The recent development of Alice being able to fly is quite fascinating."

"Mmm… Yes. It is."

"What do you think this all means? Her returning _now_ of all times, with these new powers…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip to look up at him. "Do you think there is some underlying sign?"

"Maybe," said Donatello. "But her return changes nothing. The mission remains the same."

"Yes," she said. "On that I agree."

"We have another hit planned for tomorrow," he said. "We're coordinating with Raph's base on this one."

"Not Michelangelo's?" she asked.

"Something's come up," he said, bringing the map up, and within moments Emily was updated. "Michelangelo is going to have to lay low for a while."

"His ground team is the strongest," said Emily. "We're going to need that."

"Well," said Donatello. "We now have access to a woman with superpowers. I'm sure we can think of something… If she wants to cooperate."

"Think she will?"

"Lean on her," said Donatello seriously. "Get in touch with her tomorrow, talk about what's been going on… I'm sure she'll be on board."

"And Raphael?" asked Emily. "What if he doesn't want her involved?"

"Leave Raphael to me," said Donatello.

.

.

.

 **TBC** …


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Once again I'll be combining chapters instead of posting them separately. In the end Tempest was at 7 Chapters on ff.net. On AO3, the updated and combined version will have 4. Either by the end of this week or next week I'll start having updated material posted. Until then, enjoy the re-read!

**Alice:**

The dream Alice found herself in was different than the other times the Time Lord took hold of her. There was still the unearthly fog that curled around her ankles and slithered over the skin of her legs, but it had the scent of smoke and sulfur. Everything still looked white but there were other minute changes all around her. She was part of this creepy world, wearing a flowing white dress with a sheer skirt, and her hair was such a brilliant blonde that it almost could be called white. Trees were around her as well, their leafless figures resembling skeletal hands reaching out from the Earth as if they were undead giants beneath her feet ready to rise. Her slipper covered feet didn't feel the cold of the snow that crunched with each step she took. The place looked straight out of the Blair Witch Project. She wasn't going to play this game so she placed herself down on the ground and waited.

"Listen, Simon," she said, her voice echoing around her. "I don't have time for this crap so whatever it is you want to say just spit it out!"

Alice jumped as what sounded like a crow cawed behind her and she stood up on her feet, eyes squinting to see through the fog: the sound of flapping wings fading away. Alice wasn't generally a nervous person but she felt her nerves starting to bubble a little in her stomach. She whipped around as a stick cracked behind her and brought up her hands, telling herself not to panic when she couldn't call upon her flame in her dream state. 

"Who's there?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"It's almost time," whispered a voice from behind her, making her spin once more, but there was no one there.

"Time for what?" she asked.

"The end." This voice was different. Lighter, but still sinister. "This world will be ours for the taking among many others."

"I'll stop you," she said, confidence returning.

"How? You have been abandoned, Little Girl," said the first voice. It was a raspy baritone and Alice felt chills travel up her spine as invisible hands gripped her shoulders and suddenly she was frozen in place. The fingers of ice trailed down her arms and finally settled at her hips. Cool air traveled around the sheer skirt she wore and a dark chuckle sounded as she tried to struggle. "Your Time Lords knew that no matter what you would remain here in this world. They have worked together to close the ability to travel here and to leave here. They've abandoned you."

The smoky fog took shape in front of her and Alice was staring at a female with pale skin and silver-like ringlets that fell to her waist. She had a silver belly shirt on with fine metallic chains that kept it fastened at her neck and at her back. She had on a sheer skirt as well, a small swath of silver material covering her most intimate places but that was all. Her eyes, really the only splash of color Alice had seen, were a pale blue. The icy touch around Alice started to take form too. Burly arms covered in black hair were holding her in place around her waist. The air at her back solidified and Alice could feel prickly hair between her shoulder blades. Hot breath hit her neck and she struggled even more and the male behind her chuckled before releasing her. She whirled around to face the both of them. The man had blood red eyes and the lower half of his face was missing, pieces of platinum machinery in the place of bone and flesh. His upper body was bare, but there were intricate tattoos that traveled up and down his arms. His lower half was covered with black, silk pants. Was it her imagination or did the guy have hooves for feet?!

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Alice as the wind around the trio started to pick up.

"How rude of us brother," purred the female. "We didn't give her our proper names."

"How rude indeed," he agreed, bowing slightly. "I am Rhazul."

"And I am Rayne," said the female. "And we're giving you a one-time offer. My brother, the softy that he is, perishes the thought of you dying. We've been watching you while you've been here. We're both pleased with how you've fought in battle."

"With you by our side, the taking of this realm and the others will be no challenge at all," said Rhazul. "Join us and we will be unstoppable!"

"I don't think so," said Alice, taking a step back. "The whole conquer the world thing? Not my idea of a good time."

"Oh, sweet thing, we don't want to conquer the world," said Rayne. "We're going to destroy it, and all the others, so that all that is left is darkness. When darkness falls, WE will reign over all, and we will enter a new era of power!"

"Uh huh…" Alice tilted her head to the side, studying the two of them. "I don't think so."

"And who is to stop us?" asked Rayne. "Your turtle lover? The handicapped one that pines for you? The weakling humans and daft dinosaurs? The one known as Shredder just about ruined our plans by deleting all the universes but now that he is gone, and that the chain has been weakened, we have risen once more!"

"The Reckoning is upon us," said Rhazul. "When the time comes, you will die. Think about it, Alice."

"Thinking… Thinking," said Alice. "Um, no. Now get the FUCK out of my dream!"

"As you wish," said Rayne, and lightning fast she was in Alice's face, her crystalline eyes filled with malicious intent. "You're going to wish you took the deal."

.

.

.

Alice awakened with a slight start, eyes snapping open but body remaining still due to the dual arms that were wrapped around her middle. She felt Raphael's hot breath fanning the back of her neck, and it was oddly comforting as her rapidly beating heart settled. Taking a deep breath she shifted slightly, earning a slight squeeze from his arms but he didn't wake up. Slowly she slid out of bed, aware of the cool air on her heated skin. Immediately she found her sleeping clothes and went into the small bathroom. She turned the knobs and after a few moments the water came on. She splashed it over her face and found a spare rag and washed her body, aware of the stickiness between her legs. She mentally chastised herself while running the cloth between her legs. Just because she hadn't gotten pregnant yet, didn't mean there wasn't a chance. Eve was the prime example that the turtles and human females were compatible. Vowing to be more careful in the future, she slipped on her clothes and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She then silently padded back into her room. His breathing signified that he was awake but he was still lying in bed. The nightmare/vision she just had left her a little shaken so she went out of character and sought out some comfort. She slipped back into his arms and sighed contently as he brought her back to their earlier position, her resting against his chest while he ran a hand up and down her smooth back.

"Bad dream," she said, snuggling into him further.

"You okay?"

"Hmm… Yeah." She shifted so that she could look at him fully. "How did it get so bad here?"

"They have more manpower. We had the superior weapons, but not the numbers until it was too late. We were just getting on good terms with the President and the rest of the world when the Alien Invasion intensified. The United States and Russia banded together… North Korea tried to bargain with them; they along with South Korea, Japan, and half of China were the first to fall."

"Damn," whispered Alice.

"We have a small faction in Australia that are holding their own as well as the North Pole and Moscow. Right now we're the main focus, because we're the larger threat."

"And the civilians?" asked Alice. "The ones that can't fight?"

"There is so much to do, Alice," muttered Raphael, lying fully on his back now, hands behind his head. "We help who we can but when it comes down to it, we don't have the manpower to keep everyone safe. Alien numbers are on the rise while ours is on the decline. We have to hold what we have."

"At the expense of others."

"And what would you have me do?" he asked with a growl. "Have soldiers like Tate who are best needed on the field escorting those that refuse to fight into the mountains? We lay out their best route, give them supplies, and send them away."

"And the women and children?" asked Alice.

"Being a woman is no excuse to me. Women fight just as well as the men in my book. Hell, look at Emily! Siren, a woman, is my second… And Don has the best damn pilot of us all who is a woman. Children? I can't keep them from their parents when they decide to leave, but we make room for those that don't have parents when we need to. When the next caravan goes out, and the children are of age to make their own choices, they are allowed to leave if they want to. The mountains aren't far from here. Mikey and Don made sure to fortify the civilian base the best they could when this all started. World leaders, some techs, and even soldiers that volunteer are stationed there as well. This isn't a Dictatorship. If people want to leave, soldiers included, they can leave. I'm not going to make them fight or stay… But if they choose to stay they aren't going to sit on their ass and do nothing either."

"Okay…" Alice bent and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Okay. I'm sorry… You practice that speech often?"

He grunted in reply, pulling her back down to him, and she relaxed against him. It felt so domestic, lounging in bed with her lover, enjoying the feel of his fingertips gently traveling through her hair. For a small moment, she could pretend there was no war, no impending doom hanging over her head. Then his hand stopped giving her hair attention and settled at her back.

"Tell me what happened after you fell through the portal."

She told him everything and Raphael had a lot to say about the Shredder who wanted to erase the existence of all realms. He remembered everything turning white and fading away only to awaken back in the fighter jet he'd been in. He'd almost crash landed into the dilapidated structure of what once had been the Empire State Building. She told him of going home, the disappointment she found upon her return, and he tensed only when she mentioned her ex-lover.

"If ever I was to meet this alternate version of myself I just might kick his ass," said Raphael, making Alice chuckle.

"It's in the past. It all is," she said.

"Tell me more about this… Time Lord?"

"I honestly don't know," said Alice with a frown. "There was this guy, Lord Simultaneous. He was sort of my mentor. He spoke to me in a dream-like world and warned me of Ch'rell and told me what I was. A Timestress. I can travel through time and realms in a blink of an eye using my katana as anchors, but…"

"But?" he prompted after her hesitation. She wasn't sure what she should and shouldn't tell him. For all she knew it was just some fucked up dream she had. She didn't want to burden him with this new impending doom that might not even be happening. First, she'd investigate, and then drop the apocalypse bomb on him.

"I guess I'm just worried what being a Timestress means. I'm new to this whole powers thing," said Alice easily. Trying something she focused like she had with Leonardo in the other realm and thousands of stars lit up the room and she felt relief. If she could pull up the star map, then perhaps the dream demons were wrong about her being cut off?

"Holy shit," gasped Raphael, sitting up and pulling her with him. She laughed, leaning back against his chest, legs tangling with his while she brought up her hand to point at a red star. "That's us right there."

"Really?" His eyes darted around the room. "There are so many. There's one of me on each of 'em?"

"Maybe. Each world is different," said Alice.

"Like there being no Leo here," he said, suddenly somber.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, head tilting to the side, lips brushing over his cheek.

"I know… It was that… THINGS fault," muttered Raphael, dual fists shaking against her thighs.

Alice let the stars fade away and turned around. She easily straddled his lap, as if she'd been doing it for years, and nuzzled the side of his face. He sighed, lips eagerly seeking hers out and she allowed the kiss, humming as his fists loosened and his palms slid up her outer thighs. She whimpered as she felt his member start to harden between her legs, rubbing deliciously against the thin material that covered her lower body.

"Raphael," she whispered as his hands moved to the band of her shorts. "We can't do this anymore without protection."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice thick with lust.

"I could get pregnant," she said. "I mean, in my world, Donatello got my friend Eve preg-" She broke off as he tensed once more, hands once again fisted, his entire body shaking. "Raph?"

"You don't have to worry about that," he said, his voice as sharp as glass. "I can't have kids."

"Oh… I… I didn't…"

"Shredder made sure of that. My shell wasn't the only thing he took," he said, shifting her off his lap, rising from the bed. "I'm surprised he didn't just cut my dick off. Would've been just as effective. He did the same to Leo, too. Think he was worried about heirs or some shit. Mikey and Don got away before… They are the only ones of us who can have kids."

"Raphael I'm so-"

"Look, I gotta go check on some things and make sure Siren gave the debriefing on our last mission," he said, finding his clothes. "Meet me for dinner?"

"Of course," she said as he shrugged on the last of his clothing. He nodded, stepping to her to cup her face with a hand, his gaze intense as it traveled over her face. "Dinner sounds good."

"Good," he said, bending to press a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes closed at the contact and he lingered for only a moment before rushing out of her room, the door closing with a soft click.

"Idiot," muttered Alice, head going in her hands. "Goddammit…"

.

.

.

Alice was getting ready for dinner when her communicator started ringing. She had spent the day training with some of the younger cadets, had a video chat earlier with a bored Tate who was eager to get back to duty, and had walked around the structure to get a better feel of the layout. She hadn't spotted Raphael during her tour, though the lab tech Molly had been eager to chat about Triceraton technology when Alice had stumbled upon the scientist. Most of what she said had been over her head, but when Molly had spoken about some new weapon they were working on that could scramble communications and perhaps even make Tricerton towers and satellites self-destruct Alice had started to pay attention. Now, it was six, and she was getting ready for dinner. Thinking it was Raphael she eagerly gripped her communicator, but when seeing the name flashing on the screen she grinned and hit accept when prompted for a video call.

.

.

.

**Michelangelo:**

"HEELLOOOOOO?"

"Hi," said Michelangelo warmly as Alice's image filled his communicator screen.

Michelangelo was leaning back in the chair in his office. All around him were reports, data files, and schematics: but he ignored them all happy now to see her face on this video call. Her hair was different, but everything else looked the same, and suddenly everything felt right in the world again. He didn't know she was doing the same assessment of him, noticing he looked the same as well. Perhaps a little older around the eyes but otherwise the same as when she had left him. Save for the scar that ran around his neck.

"Have you decided on how long you plan on staying this time?" he asked, suddenly nervous and anxious.

"Indefinitely," said Alice, waving her hand. "Or at least until I get bored with you peasants."

"Ha-ha. So are you going to tell me what the hell happened after you went through that portal?"

"I should just send a memo out to you, Don, and Emily," said Alice. "It would be easier than saying this story over and over again."

"Screw the memo, tell me," he demanded, wanting to know exactly what had happened to the woman he lo- _cared_ , about.

"So bossy! I like MY Mikey better."

How sad was it that he felt a stab of jealousy at those worlds. _He_ wanted to be her Mikey…

"Please?" he asked softly, and he saw her smile falter a moment before she nodded. Soon, he was hearing stories about other versions of himself, a super-pissed Shredder that wanted to end their existence, and finally her return to her world. He now knew why the world had turned white so long ago and also knew if he saw the Raphael that broke her heart he'd probably shoot him in the face and not feel sorry about it at all. "Sounds like quite the adventure."

"Mhm…"

"By the way… Love the hair," he said with a smirk. "I think you should try blonde next."

"Oh? Have a thing for blondes?" asked Alice, and Mikey fought the blush that wanted to form, and luckily won.

"Perhaps," he said with a shrug, earning an eye roll.

"So, Jake and Raphael told me what's been going on here. Tell me, what's the great plan you're coming up with to win this war?" she asked, changing topics.

"Well, Don and I have some ideas, but we want to run it by Raph…" Mikey took a breath. "And you."

"Me?" asked Alice.

"You're back and you're now suddenly our strongest player," said Mikey in a rush. "I'm not saying you _have_ to. You have every right to say no. But we had some ideas on how to utilize your talents to turn the tides in this war. "

"Like?" she prompted.

"Can we maybe talk about this together? A conference call between all of us?"

"When?" asked Alice.

"I'll touch base with Don and get back to you and Raph…" Mikey opened his mouth, hesitated a moment, then spoke. "I'm happy you're back. We were all worried."

"I know… I'm sorry I caused so much worry," said Alice, biting her scarred lip. "Forgive me?"

"That's not fair," said Michelangelo, ignoring the sudden feeling of tightness within his shell.

"I play dirty," she said with a teasing smile.

And it did nothing to alleviate the tightness in his shell. _Dammit_.

"Yeah you do," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I'm going to talk to Don and tell him you're on board. Raph might not be happy about this, but I'm sure you can persuade him."

"Please," said Alice. "Raph would be super lucky to have me on his team. I'll talk to him tonight at dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he said. "Call me later? Or text me, to tell me what he says? Or warn me?"

"I'll do that," said Alice.

They remained silent for a moment before bidding each other farewell. Michelangelo sighed, rising from his chair and rushing out into the main area of his compound. He texted Donatello, letting him know he was planning to have a meeting of some sort tomorrow about Alice, and that she was on board with helping them out. After, he ate some dinner, and then worked out his frustrations on the training mat. After, when a fox mutant with a luscious red coat and glinting blue eyes offered to occupy his bed for the night, he didn't protest.

.

.

.

 **Rayne** :

"He's perfect," whispered a voice as sweet as honey, but deadly at the same time. Two figures hovered over a patch of disturbed earth marked with a stone. Rayne walked slowly, her footfalls killing anything she touched, and her fingers traced the intricate carvings on the stone. To say she was bitter about that mortal basically spitting in the face of her and her brother was an understatement. Now, she wanted to make that bitch hurt. "He will be our ultimate weapon and pray upon their weaknesses and while they are distracted... We will strike and reclaim our rightful place in this universe."

"I like how you think, Sister," said Rhazul, her dear brother, his burly form almost three times her size. He leaned back against a tree, but it didn't die at his touch, it was just a curse to her by their creator who had locked them away for so long. Until now. Rhazul's eyes, however, blazed as bright as the fires of hell and watched her every move as she squatted at the marked grave of the fallen warrior. She inserted her fingers into the damp earth, her whispered spell wrapping around her before seeping into the earth.

"Rise, Brother," she whispered once the spell was complete. "Come join your rightful place at our side."

She rose and stepped back. Zul moved from the tree and stood by her as the dirt started to shift. They watched as one hand burst from the earth, decomposed flesh slowly melding back together and regaining life as another skeletal hand erupted from the ground. Finally, the upper body was free, and the figure took ragged breaths as it struggled to escape its grave. He fell to the ground, taking greedy gulps of air while coughing up dirt and maggots. The two demons stepped forward, Rayne clapping her hands with glee.

"Welcome back, Leonardo," said Rayne, making Leo snap his head to look at her, his black eyes finding hers. "We have much work to do."

.

.

.

**Tate:**

He knew he was dreaming. He knew, because all around him were faces of men and women who were dead and gone. Tate didn't want to see what happened next and was trying to force himself to wake up. It wasn't enough. Flashes of memory had his eyelids fluttering, hands fisting in the single sheet he had draped over his hips, and beads of sweat forming on his face and chest. Blood, so much blood, the sounds of gunfire and once again Marty was shot in the chest. The dream warped this time, though, and he was soon face-to-face with a Triceraton and Tate only woke up a split second after the dinosaur's weapon was pointed at his face and fired. Gasping for air he jackhammered up in bed, eyes looking wild as they traveled around his room. A hand ran over the top of his head while the other tossed the sheet away. He retrieved underwear and slipped them on along with a pair of black training shorts. His dog tags, ones he always wore despite it being a new age of war, jangled against his bare chest as he slipped on socks and running shoes. He wasn't 100 percent yet, but he was too wired and perhaps a little fearful about going back to sleep. He wouldn't show his fear, though. As soon as he opened his room door it was turned off, a mask slipping over his face, the mask that had people taking the effort to walk out of his path. His normally calm, blue eyes were a raging storm and his jaw was tight with tension as he slipped into one of the many work-out rooms. There was an open treadmill and despite his injured leg he cranked it up to his usual speed and soon his feet were pounding against the machine. Sweat dripped down his body and harsh breaths were exhaled through his lips. His leg started to throb at the thirty-minute mark and had a sweet burn after about an hour but he was still too worked up. When his lungs felt like they were going to explode he finally stopped running only to find a hanging bag. Quickly, messily, he taped up his hands before working the bag over, hitting it again and again with all the might of the soldier that he was.

"What did the bag do to you now?" asked a soft voice from behind him. He turned around then immediately straightened. "At ease, Jenkins."

He relaxed, taking the towel Emily offered and running it over his face before wrapping it around the back of his neck, holding the ends with each hand. She crossed her arms over her chest to inspect the damage done to him. His leg was throbbing and when he looked down at it he saw that fresh blood was staining the bandage that had been white before his run. He was certain his shoulder was bruised as well but the venting workout had been worth it.

"You look like shit," she said.

"Did you need something, ma'am?"

Once again her brow lifted and he cleared his throat, straightening once again with his hands at his sides. She was his superior officer, and deserved his respect, something that had been drilled in his head since he was eighteen and enlisted in the Navy. He'd been working with the President against Saki, and when Raphael had taken over he'd offered his services to bring peace between humans, aliens, and mutants again… Until this shit-storm started. It was a surprise, really, that some of the aliens (like Siren) were fighting WITH them instead of against them… Though it was sometimes his job to MAKE SURE that they were on their side.

"I just wanted to check on you," she said softly. "I've been through your reports. I'm sorry for the loss of your team mates."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry too," he said, looking up to meet her eyes. "The mission might have been a success, but maybe the cost was too much."

"They did not die in vain," said Emily. "We obtained helpful information. Molly and Donatello are going over it now but it looks like they have plans for the equivalent of an E.M.F. bomb. The blast would be aimed for our technology, not theirs… We plan to steal it, and use it against them."

"Sign me up," he said urgently.

"I'm not certain you're fit for duty," she said, eyes flickering down to his leg.

"All due respect, ma'am, but I'm what's left of the ground team specialists that had been part of this facility," he said, but then his gazed turned almost pleading. "Please, ma'am, I need to do this."

"All the Generals are putting their best women and men together for this mission," she said, and after a moment she nodded. "Time is of the essence, Jenkins. The conference call is in two hours in the meeting room. Bandage that leg up, get your shit together, and you can be a part of it."

"Ma'am," he said with a salute before exiting the gym.

.

**Emily:**

Emily watched Tate go with a heavy heart. She knew what it was like to lose members of your team. Hers had been decimated by fire bombs that her husband had created while under the rule of Saki. It was her husband, however, that ended up saving her in the end. He had hidden her from sight while ordering his team to search elsewhere when Shredder had ordered their execution, and when they had left he'd handed her a pistol and told her to run. She had been confused, and had been tempted to shoot him the moment he gave her the gun, but she had one wounded soldier to help get back to base and she had opted to limp away. Years later, she had found him carrying a bleeding Michelangelo, and had been one of the few humans to accept them into their fold. Many wanted them tried then executed for their crimes. She had spoken out against it. As had her teammate. It had taken time, but soon, with the fall of the great country: people had started looking to them for leadership.

Shaking her head she wandered back to her husband's lab, feet silently traveling down the halls of the compound. Her badge easily slid over the keypad and after entering her code a chime sounded before the doors opened. She immediately found him hunched over a desk and eased her way to his side, bending to press a quick kiss to his cheek. He reached up to take her hand, turning in his chair to look up at her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Find him?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "He wants to fight. Like you said he would."

"And?"

"And I think he's up to it," she said with a nod. "Alice knows him, albeit only a little, but maybe enough to be comfortable enough on the battlefield. Plus, he's looking for payback for his teammates."

"His injuries aren't too severe?" he asked, making her think of his bleeding leg, and he had been limping a little.

"No," she said, not feeling like she lied, because she knew Tate and knew he could handle it. "So who do we have so far?"

"From our base? Tate, Belinda, and you," he answered.

"Belinda?" asked Emily, skeptical.

"She's a damn good pilot," said Donatello. "Better than the both of us and you know it."

"Yeah," she said. "I do… Who else?"

"Michelangelo wants in on this mission," he said, frowning. "As does Raphael. I don't like the idea of having them BOTH out there… Because you know if Raphael is going out, so is Siren, even if he orders her to stay behind she'll just do her morphing thing and somehow sneak on."

"Jake can watch the second base," said Emily. "As for base three? That's Raphael's problem... Though with Molly going along on this mission there isn't someone that comes to mind that can run it. Did I say I was proud of you, yet? Letting Molly tag along instead of you?"

"It's only logical," he said with a sniff. "Can't have all three of us out. Besides, I can do more here. If things go south I can run interference."

"Damn good team. I'd be scared if I was the other guys."

"Now we just need a solid plan," said Donatello.

"We know where its at," said Emily, bending to rest her chin against the top of his head, body curling over the top of his shell as her eyes traveled to the same computer screen he was looking at. "We know their security detail. Any idea what there is inside the building?"

"No," said Donatello. "But that's where Raph, Mikey, and Tate's expertise come in. Of everyone, those three have been in the field the longest."

"And Alice," said Emily. "If all else fails she can just blast the damn doors open."

"Indeed," said Donatello, turning off his monitor and swiveling around in his chair. He looked up at her, a smirk spreading across his face as the lights in the lab suddenly dimmed, encasing them in darkness. "We have some time…"

"Yeah," said Emily, aware of the glass windows of his labs tinting automatically with whatever program he just ran. She undid her pants and he watched, breathing quickening as she undressed her lower half only, straddling him after undoing the buttons of his lab coat. Both sighed as his hardening member pressed against her already slickening entrance through the thin material of his pants. "Donnie…"

.

.

.

**Donatello**

She was the only one allowed to call him Donnie, and he sighed while undoing the binding in her hair so that her red curls fell over her shoulders. She smiled, pressing her lips to his, undulating her hips against him, making him groan before standing. There was a table that had one end free of clutter and he deposited her on it. He freed himself from his pants and she purred, reaching down to run her fingers over his length. His hands flexed in her hair and hip and he fought the urge to just bury himself into her as her thumb circled the head of his cock. Finally she guided him where he wanted to be the most, pressing into her an inch to tease…

"Please," she whimpered. "I can't wait."

There was no foreplay because the both of them had been ready and willing to forgo it. She was already so damn wet for him and he was already tightly wound from the stress of having such a critical mission that she was going to be part of. He leaned down to press kisses up and down the column of her throat while she braced one hand on the table and curled the other around the back of his neck. "I love you…"

He closed his eyes in pure bliss as her inner walls contracted around him, teasing him. "Em… Love you so much."

He moved faster, hitting that spot she liked so much. He knew, from his vast amounts of studies, that he was much larger than the average male. Though at first he'd been careful, now that she was accommodated to him, he let himself go a little more each time. Like now, as his teeth nipped at the skin of her neck and hands gripped her hips a little harder, he grew even surer of himself with her panted breath and the dig of her nails at the back of his neck.

"Baby," she moaned, head falling back, eyes closing.

"Touch yourself, darling," he requested, and he watched as her hand left the table to travel to her clit. He shivered as her fingers brushed over his cock as it slid in and out of her before moving against that bud of pleasure. Her moans grew louder, chest heaving, and he knew the moment she came because her mouth fell open in a silent scream while her core fluttered and clenched. Frantically he thrust, wanting to follow after her, pleasure coiling deep within him before blooming until he was coming inside her. He grunted, swallowing the churr that wanted to escape, pressing his lips to her throat until he was spent. His body relaxed into hers and she pulled him closer, the both of them not wanting to break the spell of their afterglow. All too soon, though, he'd have to go to his desk to get the shot that would prevent her pregnancy. They both yearned for a child, for a product of the love they felt for each other, but both agreed bringing a child into this hellish world would be selfish on them. They had made a promise once, while lying in each other's arms, that when this was all over with they would try.

"I love you," she said again, lips trailing over his face until connecting with his lips.

"Love you, too," he answered.

.

.

.

**Raphael**

He stared down at the plate in front of him, shifting what was apparently potatoes and gravy around with his fork, waiting for Alice to arrive. He'd sent her a message to meet him in the mess hall, because he was still reeling from his earlier confession to her. He'd told her something that shamed him. He was defective. He had no shell and was already an outcast in a way when it came to his brothers. This was just the icing on the cake. It was sick, how eager Leo was to please Shredder, when the sick fuck suggested he get ' _fixed_ ' like his brother. Shredder then made the comment that he could keep the shell, and with his eyes on Raphael, said it was so that his back wasn't vulnerable for someone to stab it. Fucker. Sick bastard. He wanted to kill him all over again.

"Hey." His head snapped up as Alice joined him, sitting across from him, a slightly nervous smile on her face. "This seat taken?"

"Only by you," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She smiled, though, and she looked beautiful. Damn, he'd missed her so much, and now that she was here he had no idea how to act. He wanted too many things at once, but for now, he settled on this dinner. "I see you skipped the potato soup."

"I did," she said, scooping up some peas with her spoon. "Opted for the peas."

"Never did like peas," he said conversationally.

"Pity," she said, stuffing the spoon in her mouth, making a dramatic show of how good they were by moaning softly and rolling her eyes in bliss. "SO good."

He huffed, scooping up more potatoes in the process. Around them others milled about, eating their food and sneaking glances at their General who was sitting with his returned lover. He wasn't stupid. He's heard the gossip while walking through the halls, could feel their stares and pick out his name in the crowd. He didn't care, and from what he could tell, she didn't either.

"So I talked to Don today," he said, cutting into what was supposed to be pieces of chicken. "I'm going out on mission tomorrow. We're going to have a meeting tonight about it."

"Michelangelo might have mentioned that," she said, talking around a bite of sugary peaches that glistened from the overhead florescent lights, swallowing, and then continuing. "I don't know the details or anything. I… I want to help."

Raphael sighed, putting his fork down. "I know."

"Do you not want me to?" she asked.

"Like I could tell you what to do and not to do," he said, eyes meeting hers dead on. "It's going to be intense. If you're coming you're glued to my side the entire time unless told otherwise. I can't… I can't risk you…" He looked away, eyes drifting to a dried up ketchup stain on the table. "We're meeting to talk about it later tonight. We'll hit the meeting, get some rest, and at sunset tomorrow get to work. We'll use the cover of darkness to our advantage. Don wanted to move on it quicker, but we have to be smart about this. Especially with reports of their patrols starting to move and change course."

"What will we be doing?" she asked.

He looked around before leaning forward. "Too many ears. We'll talk about it tonight. I promise. Until then… Enjoy those peaches."

"Hmm…" She flicked her spoon at him, a glob of peach hitting him between the eyes. He glared, she snorted, and then both laughed as he picked the peach off his face then flicked it at her.

"Very mature."

"You started it," he said, watching as she ate the pieces of chicken without complaint. "So you talked to Michelangelo?"

"Just for a little bit," she said, returning to her peas. "Then I played with the little communicator thingy you got me."

"I still wished you'd have gotten the chip," he said with a frown.

"I don't need that," she said, making a face of distaste. "I don't like the idea of someone tracking where I am. Doesn't the communicator have that option anyway?"

"Communicators can be broken or disabled. At least with a tracker we have some time to get to you before they pull it out," he argued, suddenly upset again. Didn't she see he just wanted the best for her? He resumed eating and the rest of the meal passed in silence. When done she rose and he followed. When they entered the elevator he pushed the button for his floor before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I," she said, deflating a little.

"We have some time before the meeting." The doors opened and he walked toward his room. "Come with me."

.

.

.

**Alice**

She followed behind him, well aware they were going to his room. She swallowed the sudden anticipation that filled her as he opened the door and waited for her. Upon entering she waited for him to turn on the light, and blinked when a lamp was flicked on. Her eyes traveled around the room. She saw weapons mounted on the wall, a small table with some dishes on it, another table with weapons littering the surface, and finally the nightstand that had a few empty liquor bottles and some half full. She watched as he opened a drawer then smirked when noticing what was in his hand.

"Went on a raid once and found a bunch of these…" he said, sitting on his unmade bed. She sat beside him, taking a piece of the chocolate he offered. "I handed most of them out. Just kept a couple."

"Sweet tooth, huh?" she asked.

"Not really," he said with a shrug. "Just something to erase the taste of the mess food."

Alice laughed. She remembered a time in her world when she shared chocolate with the Nightwatcher. He'd been working on his bike and hadn't appreciated her interruption…

_"Hey," said Alice, plopping down on a stool, twisting around on the leather seat while her toes pushed off against the concrete to make the wheels turn. The stool rolled to a stop close to the bike Raphael was working on. "What'cha doing?"_

_"What's it look like?" said a gruff voice as the sound of clanging metal assaulted her ears._

_Alice pursed her lips to fight a smile before breaking off a piece of chocolate. Donnie had just taken ounces upon liters of her blood and she felt a little woozy. Splinter made it a point that their lessons would not commence until she had eaten something. After pounding down a bowl of cereal she had found a chocolate bar and decided to go on a hunt for the turtle she was currently screwing like some hormonal teenager. She just couldn't keep her eyes, or hands, off of him._

_"I'm bored," she said, trying to sound whiny before plopping a piece of chocolate in her mouth._

_A bald, green head popped up from the other side of the bike, amber eyes narrowed in slight annoyance: but she was certain she caught some amusement in those depths as well. She watched as he took in her jeans and tank top. It was cold as hell but she was trying to be seductive by not wearing a bra and his eyes lingered since her tank top was white. She watched as he stood to his full height and smiled triumphantly as he came closer to her. His hands were full of oil, even after he wiped them on his grease rag, and somehow the thought of him dirtying up her clothes had her wanting to cross her legs to ease the sudden jolt of arousal._

_"What'cha got there?"_

_"Chocolate."_

_His hands went to her thighs and his amber eyes connected with her mirthful blue that had shades of dark desire around the pupils. She sighed as his fingers clenched slightly, blunt nails indenting the skin beneath the denim._

_"Y'know… Sharing is caring. You know you wanna…"_

_"But I **don't** wanna…" she said, almost pouting. "I'm a thief! I don't share! I take!"_

_"Y'sure…" He leaned forward, nipping at her lips. "You dun wanna…" His tongue dipped in and she sighed. "Share?"_

_"Hmmm…" She leaned back before taking another bite. "Nope."_

_"Oh that's it," he growled, pulling her in closer, the wheels on the stool working against her. "Yer mine now."_

_"Oh you think so?" asked Alice before holding up a small chunk of chocolate. "Last bite…" She popped it in her mouth and his eyes widened comically. She giggled before leaning in, kissing him sensually while the sweetness of the chocolate spread over both of their tongues. When the sweet treat was gone, she pulled back with a delighted smirk. "Hmm, you're right… I want to share now… Sharing is good…" She leaned in and kissed him again, smiling into the kiss as his oily hands traveled down her back.  
_

"Thanks for the chocolate," she said, shaking her head clear of the memory. She looked at him now and he seemed nervous, fingers curling together. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said. "We should get going."

"Raph…" She reached out, hand sliding down his arm. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I threw a bombshell at you today," he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "The whole kid thing…"

"Hey… Is that what you're worried about?" She moved closer, head resting on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." He relaxed. "Having kids is the last thing on my mind now."

"If… If we win this…"

"Then you still have me," she said.

It was as if a large weight had been taken off his shoulders because suddenly his arms were around her and lips were pressed to hers and she tasted chocolate and HIM. She whimpered as his tongue deviled into her mouth and then sighed as his mouth traveled over her jawline, down her neck, and to that sweet spot where neck met shoulder.

"Stay here with me tonight?" he asked.

"Okay."

"As much as I'd like to continue this we have a meeting to get to," he said, nuzzling her neck. "But after…"

"Oh yes, definitely."

.

.

.

**Leonardo:**

He felt a new sense of purpose. The last thing he remembered was skewering that traitor bitch in the heart, then a burning heat as his brother slayed him with his sai. He'd been betrayed! By his own brother! Now, his return meant he could get his revenge. For his death, as well as his fathers. Something… _Annoying_ tickled at the back of his head. Something that had him DOUBTING what he had planned was actually the right thing to do. He hated it. Hated that voice and instead chose to listen to the sweet, beautiful angel with her silver hair and promising eyes… She brought him back to make it all better. His angel. His queen. He looked down at the message he was leaving his brothers and smiled. It was perfect. He couldn't wait until they got it…

Because that was when the fun would begin.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This is it, the last of the already posted bits of the story. Anything posted after this part is new materiel and will be updated once every week or two until complete!

**Michelangelo:**

"When was the body found?" he asked, looking down at the small female with pixie-like features. Her short, blonde hair had globs of blood in it and blood stained the rest of her body. Her throat had been sliced open and he brought his own hand up to his neck, suddenly uncomfortable, flashes of the time where Leonardo has sliced his throat open making his scar tingle.

"This morning," said Jax, a sniper that could hit a target from over a mile away, one of his top men on his team aside from Jake. Jax was a feline mutant and resembled a panther but had the eyes and mouth of a human. He had no tail, and Michelangelo never asked if he ever did. "One of ours found her while on a supply run. Nearly scared the girl to death. She came running and found me. No one else knows about this."

"Let's keep it that way. If this was a message to me they surely know I got it," said Michelangelo, looking down at the woman again with a look of pity. "Do you know who she was?"

"No. No I.D. and no chip to indicate she was one of ours. A straggler off the street perhaps?"

"Perhaps," said Michelangelo. "We don't want to spread panic. So this will be between us and Jake. I'll look at surveillance."

"Already done," said Jax, covering up the woman with a thin, already blood-stained sheet before walking to one of the computers in their make-shift morgue. He played the footage and Michelangelo's eyes narrowed as he watched. At time-stamp 21:18 last night something hits the lens and the footage is lost. Michelangelo frowns as Jax opens a pouch at his side and shows him a throwing star. "Found it embedded in the camera."

Michelangelo took the star, a feeling of dread overtaking him as the Foot emblem shimmered in the dimly lit room. Someone was definitely sending him a message. Who was it? What were their ties to the Foot? A ninja hell-bent on revenge? Or someone that wanted to take his place? Whoever it was, he had a feeling that they wouldn't stay hidden for long, and suddenly a new purpose filled his blood. He would find this mystery killer and he would take care of them himself.

"Sir?" asked Jax, making the turtle blink and fall out of thought. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take care of the body," said Michelangelo, pocketing the throwing star. "Cremate it. I'll handle this. Like I said, keep this between us. Whoever found the body, make sure they don't talk."

"Whatever you say, Boss," said Jax.

.

.

.

**Alice:**

"Change of plans," said Raphael. His communicator had beeped and whatever had been on the message had him frowning instantly. Alice was about to ask him what the matter was but they were suddenly turning away from the Comm room and heading toward the elevator. He was typing away, pausing only to push a button bringing them up to another level Alice had yet to investigate.

"What's going on?" asked Alice, suddenly anxious.

"In lieu of the satellite and the possibility of spies intercepting our transmissions, Don feels it best that a meeting as critical as ours should be made in person. We're on our way to his base."

"Oh." A sense of excitement hit Alice but she stopped. "I need to get my stuff."

"Hurry," said Raphael, stepping off the elevator, looking over his shoulder at her as the doors started to close. "I'll meet you back here."

Alice made quick work of getting ready. Once on her level she had tossed on her Phoenix outfit. Remarkably, after the washing, it looked fine. There was a small tear at the knee, but nothing that stopped her from wearing it. After pulling on the black pants she slid her trusty black and flat boots onto her feet, the tops resting just below her knees. She zipped up the top before adjusting a utility vest that had holders in the back for her katana as well as pockets in the front for random things like smoke bombs and throwing stars. Though those pockets were empty, her lock picking kit was nestled safely inside. She slipped on her finger-less gloves then grabbed the katana, easily securing them onto her back.

She adjusted her ponytail while walking to the elevator and after sliding her card she was on her way back up to the level she had left Raphael. Pulling bangs out of her eyes she shifted as the doors opened early revealing a woman with amethyst eyes and hair the color of a rainbow that started red at the scalp then went orange, yellow, green, blue, and finally purple at the tips. She wore black pants, not as conforming as Alice's, but baggy cargos with pockets that were probably the haven for ammo or other weapons. Her top was sleeveless and Alice saw a tattoo running around the top of her right arm of symbols she didn't recognize. Upon seeing Alice, the mystery girl lifted a pierced brow before entering the elevator. She glanced at the glowing button indicating the level Alice had selected before looking back at her.

"I take it you're Alice?" asked the mystery girl, eyes glowing slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How unfair," said Alice calmly, straightening. "I don't know your name."

"I didn't give it." The woman smirked, head tilting to the side. "You're much smaller than I expected. All the rumors I was thinking you were some sort of giant with fire for hair and rocks for fists."

"That comes later," said Alice, hands now going to her hips as the elevator slowed.

"Hm…" The woman's smirk transitioned to a somewhat genuine smile. "Name's Siren. I hear we're going to be traveling together to base three." She turned as the elevator doors opened. "I'm General Raphael's second…" Siren's hand twitched as it settled over her sidearm, but not in a threatening way, more of a force of habit. "I have nothing to worry about, do I?"

"I may occupy his bed," said Alice, getting her point straight right off the bat, and perhaps being a little catty considering the last time she didn't stake her claim loud enough someone stole her lover from her. Though, to be fair, both had thought she'd died. "But the whole order of command thing is your shtick."

Siren laughed, a full-on one that had her purple eyes almost glittering. "I like you. Here's hoping you don't die this time."

"Die before we become best friends?" asked Alice, eyes twinkling. "Perish the thought."

"Let's move!" shouted Raphael from the other side of the room as they stepped off. "Birds are coming in for a pick-up in ten."

Siren nodded, going to what must be her designated locker while Alice sauntered over to Raphael, ignoring the curious stares of others as she stood at his side. He looked to Siren then to her in silent question.

"We're like this now," said Alice, crossing her index and middle fingers.

"Great," said Raphael as Siren took her spot on his other side, adjusting the straps that slung around her shoulder and held her assault rifle. In the time it took her to get ready she'd put her hair up in a ponytail and had slipped on a black jacket that remained unzipped but covered her arms."Just what I need… YOU TWO getting along…"

"Afraid of us conspiring against you already?" asked Siren as the bay doors opened. Immediately Alice was assaulted with the scent of the sea as well as the brisk chill that the winters in New York were known for. She shivered only a little, happy that her suit had some form of thermal material to protect her from the cold. "Trust me when I say I have much better things to do than gossip about you… Like blowing heads off of the dinosaurs that are giving us aliens a bad name."

"You're an alien?" asked Alice, wide eyes taking in Siren.

"Trust me, not all aliens are like the Triceratons," said Siren as the thump of helicopters sounded in the distance. "Some are good and some are worse."

"What should I classify you as?" asked Alice.

"Worse," said Siren as a helicopter hovered above their pick-up point, black climbing ropes falling out of the sides. Siren motioned Alice forward. "After you!"

"No thanks," said Alice, looking up at the sky to the awaiting transport. "I can get up there just fine without a rope."

.

.

.

**Siren:**

Siren watched as the human launched into the sky, flying up to the awaiting helicopter. Siren scoffed while taking a firm grip on the rope. Show off. Her eyes met Raphael's, which were gleaming with something akin to humor, and she huffed before ascending the rope. It was hard to be mad at anyone who brought such light back into her General's eyes. The wind was cold, but nothing she wasn't already used to being on this planet for so long, and it took no time for her to enter the warm cabin of the helicopter where Alice already sat buckled in a chair.

"Siren!" greeted Belinda, one of the best damn pilots Siren has ever met: and one of the very few humans she could actually talk to without being annoyed in ten seconds flat. Belinda was a kind spirit who often fretted when it came to the aspects of war. Often Siren wondered why it was she even became a fighter pilot due to how squeamish she was around blood or how she paled at the thought of taking another life. "I was hoping it would be you coming!"

"Belinda!" Siren settled into her seat, same as Raphael, and soon they were heading north. "Where is Cork?"

"Back in my room raising a fuss I am sure," said Belinda. She was from Germany, as one could tell with her accented speech, and had been tossed into the war much the same as everyone else when Shredder came to power. She was a damn good pilot with a weird fascination with something called " _Hello_ _Kitty_ " as you could see due to the decal on her helmet of the cartoon cat. She wasn't very often seen without her Chihuahua Cork. "General Hamato."

"Any sign of trouble?" asked Raphael, settling in a seat next to Alice.

"No," said Belinda. "Though seeing your Alice fly sure gave my copilot a scare."

"Let's not mention that," said a young man with thick glasses and freckles dotting his heavy-set face. He started flicking random switches, but Raphael could see the co-pilot looking in his rearview mirror and studying Alice with more than a little interest.

"Just sit back, relax, we will be there soon," said Belinda.

Siren did just that. She wished she had been able to spend a little more time in her own damn bed than just one night. She wondered often when her clock would run out, because the pessimistic side to her knew she was fighting a losing battle. Slowly her eyes drifted to Alice, who was looking out the window into the blackness. Raphael had his hand over hers on the seat and Siren wanted to know what it was. What was it about this person that restored the faith of so many? Why was it, when she returned, that this sudden new energy came into their spirits?

Siren sat there for a few minutes, thinking it over, when suddenly the helicopter rocked.

"Two bogeys on our six!" shouted Belinda, dipping the helicopter, making the three passengers grip their safety harnesses at the sudden descent. Alarms blared, red lights flashed in the cockpit, and the copilot was flicking switches like a madman while Belinda leveled out the aircraft. "Triceratons!"

"Dammit!" cursed Raphael, immediately unbuckling along with Siren to take their new roles as door gunners. They put on safety harnesses before whipping open the doors. Barely, through the shadows, could they see the cruisers until they opened fire on the helicopter, making it rock more. "Take them down!"

Siren readied the M134 minigun and when Belinda turned she was ready, firing upon the enemy. The standard issue had no effect on the cruisers, but the modified bullets that Donatello came up with had a secondary charge that packed a hell of a punch. Especially on their sensors and if aimed right: their main engines at the weak point on the underbelly of the ship. The helicopter shuddered as they took a hit to their engines, which had the machine smoking. Siren was aware of Belinda calling in a distress, but she wasn't aware of Alice until the woman was jumping out of the cockpit past her. Siren wasn't sure if she was the dumbest or bravest person she'd ever met until she saw flashes of fire in the distance hitting the cruisers.

"General! Alice jumped! Careful where you aim she's in the air!"

.

.

.

**Raphael:**

No. _No, no, no, no, no!_ What was with this woman and taking unnecessary risks?! It was like she was addicted to the danger! He'd just gotten her back in his life and he wasn't about to sit there idly while she took on two cruisers with nothing but the power of fire in her hands. She didn't know the mechanics of those cruisers. Knew nothing of the weak points or the potential traps they had if you ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Cover fire, now!" he shouted.

"She can't take much more damage," said Belinda, meaning the helicopter.

"Dammit," cursed Raphael, getting on his communicator. "This is General Hamato I need an ETA on backup! There are only two but I'm sure there are more on the way!"

"We're on our way," said the static reply of Emily over the comm.

"We've got smoke in the cockpit and Alice is out there taking on the two cruisers on her own," said Raphael.

"You let her?!" shouted a voice that made Raphael sigh.

"Yes, Michelagelo, I just _let_ her jump out of the helicopter into imminent danger to take on two highly advanced aircrafts on her own!" he said with a sarcastic growl, taking more shots as the cruisers circled past, chasing Alice in the air. He watched, holding his breath as she circled and dove down toward the ground, the cruisers hot on her heels. "Just get here!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion beneath them, the shockwave making them waiver in the air. Belinda was saying a few choice words but managed to steady them. Raphael leaned out the door, eyes scanning the area frantically just as Emily and Michelangelo pulled alongside them with two other fighters.

"ALICE!" he shouted.

"Both bogeys are off radar," said Belinda.

"She got them," said Siren, completely in awe. "How the _hell_ did she manage that?"

.

.

.

**Alice:**

Luck. It had been pure fucking luck. She'd meant to be a diversion so that they could get away but she should have known Raphael would want to stick around to cover her. She was new to flying, but previous to her journey here she'd been practicing nightly. Aerial flips and spins saved her tonight, the laser weapons of the Triceraton enemy barely missing her arms and torso. When the familiar hum of the katana at her back started she'd gotten an idea. She had twisted so that the cruisers zoomed past her and while they corrected themselves she had made her move. Taking out the katana she had landed on one of the cruisers the pilot roaring at her as she did so. And boy was he ugly. The barriers had been weakened by Raphael and Siren's attacks and so it gave her an open window of opportunity. She'd brought up the katana and thrust downward, penetrating the ship and hitting the engine. She'd been tossed from the ship when it started spiraling out of control, it smacking right into the one that had been coming at her from the other side. The explosion thrust her downward and she barely managed to balance out before hitting a tree. She wasn't aware of her communicator beeping until making her way back to the helicopter.

"I'm fine," she shouted into the communicator, Raphael having been the one to call. "I'm on my way to you."

"Do you know how _stupid_ that was?" he growled.

"It worked, didn't it?" she asked, finally floating into the cockpit. Raphael was by her in an instant, taking her by the shoulders and looking her over. "I'm fine."

"How did you do it?" he asked. "Their barriers…"

"Are worthless against my elemental prowess," said Alice with a smirk. Raphael wasn't amused by her humor. "I'm thinking that your attack on their ships weakened the barriers enough to where I could land on it without injury. I sliced through with my katana and hit something critical because it spiraled and hit the other one."

"You are one lucky human," said Siren, buckling herself back into the passenger seat. "I vote always having you around with the good luck you seem to harbor."

"One of these days luck might not be enough," said Raphael softly, tiling her chin up so to look her directly in the eyes. "Don't be so eager to throw yourself into danger."

"What's the fun in that?" she asked with a smirk, not deterred when seeing the frustration in his eyes. She put her hand into his and the smirk turned into a smile. "I'm okay. Let's just get to Donatello's before more of them show up, hm?"

"Yeah." He tapped his earpiece. "Everyone is accounted for. Let's move."

.

.

.

**Leonardo:**

He knew Michelangelo had gotten his message. The girl was gone-but so was Michelangelo. Did he not feel threatened by him? He should! He shouldn't feel comfortable leaving his base for so long. How humiliated Leonardo felt, when his mistress pointed him in a direction he had looked time and time again. To think that the base was so well hidden below ground made him want to blow the whole thing up. Hence, why he was carefully lining explosives here and there. There and here. If Michelangelo didn't want to face him then he'd smoke him out like the rat that he was. It wasn't easy, the security was good, but not good enough. His people were an embarrassment to the Hamato name. Raphael? Donatello? He knew they'd be more of a challenge-Michelangelo had always been the weaker one, hence why he was taking him out first. Easy. He was going to make this _easy_. One by one, he was going to take them out. Now, some distance away, he pulled out a device. Slowly, he trailed his thumb over it.

 _'What are you doing? Stop! Stop!'_ shouted a voice in his head.

"No," he said out loud. "I'll never stop…"

He pressed the button. The skies of New York blazed orange and the ground shook. Smoke perfumed the air as the base that'd housed Michelangelo and all his people was destroyed.

"One down… Two to go."

.

.

.

**Molly:**

The blaring of alarms had woken her from her catnap. She snapped up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as they focused on her computer screen. Very rarely did she curse, because her mother used to beat it into her head about how unladylike swearing was, but she did now while her delicate fingers flew over the keyboard. Desperate blue eyes traveled over her monitor and she opened many windows and screens. Some were snowy with no picture, and others were filled with orange flames and burning bodies.

"Oh God," she gasped, screen after screen showing nothing but destruction and flames. She didn't focus on the bodies, because if she did she'd break down. She had a job to do, and she'd mourn the loss of many later. A blip had her answering the call from Donatello. "General..."

 _"Do you see any signs of life?"_ he asked, and from what she could tell, he was looking as well: the frantic _clacks_ of the keyboard heard from his end.

"No, but that doesn't mean-"

_"Indeed. Initiate emergency protocols. Lock the base down tight. No one in or out including the runners. Increase the guard. Lieutenant Riley has been briefed by Raphael so you do not need his order to commence the lockdown. Open the emergency channels and if anyone contacts you, send them to the rendezvous coordinates of emergency bases twelve and seven."_

"Yes, Sir." He nodded and ended the call and Molly sighed, hands going through her hair before she resumed scanning for life. There would be no rescue teams. That was too risky due to the enemy patrols having switched their patterns closer to that base. It was up to the survivors to clear the area and find shelter. Though, from the looks of destruction, it didn't look very likely that there would be. Who _had_ done this? Triceratons had been quiet tonight. Someone else? Just then the emergency line flashed and Molly quickly tapped into it.

_"-day, may-Jones-questing emergency-"_

"Hello?" Molly started tapped at her computer again, doing everything she could to strengthen the signal. "Hello?!"

_"-attack bombing-heavy casualties request-vacuation..."_

"C'mon, c'mon!" muttered Molly, working as fast as she could, biting her lip as she tried to match frequencies. "Aha! Hello? This is Dr. Molly Hilde!"

_"Good to hear your voice Ma'am! Lieutenant Arnold Jones with five survivors requesting emergency evacuation coordinates."_

"Just five?" she asked, finding his I.D. marker in her system and immediately sending him one of the set of coordinates. There was a pause before he answered. Just five. All of them his men whom had been outside the compound. They had done a quick sweep but the area was starting to be infested with their enemy and they needed to get out of dodge before they were found. "Coordinates sent. Good Luck Lieutenant."

After the first call, she waited, and waited... But the line remained silent. There had been over 500 bodies at Base Two. The fact that there might only be five survivors left a heavy dread deep in her gut. There had to be more... There just _had_ to be...

.

.

.

**Jake:**

"Sonuvabitch," gasped the reptilian mutant, bracing himself against the wall. The explosion had rocked him where he was in the garage working on one of the broke-down vehicles. He was lucky that the only part of him that got injured was his left arm and side, but the scaly skin wasn't the only thing that ended up getting fried. His communicator was shot. He was bleeding all over the blackened floor and he was pretty sure the entire base was surrounded by Triceratons by now. His ears were still ringing but he could make out the distorted growls between the roaring flames and sparking equipment. His only hope was the sewer line that connected with the old subway station. It was easy to disappear in the tunnels once you got in one. The problem was that he had to battle blocked doorways to get there.

Straightening, he hurried down one of the halls, stepping over body parts and charred objects before stopping at a metal door barely hanging on by its hinges. He used his good side to finish pushing it open and sighed in relief when the scent of mold and must hit his nose. The sewer line was close. The emergency lights above his head were still flickering as he descended down the stairs. He only had a couple levels to go when there was a bang on one of the doors followed by a shouted curse.

"Open you piece of shit!"

Female. He didn't hesitate and went to the door and banged on it with his open palm.

"Identify yourself!" he shouted through the door.

"You first!" ordered the female after a pause.

"The place is coming down I don't have time for this shit!"

"Jake?" The female laughed. "Of course YOU would make it! It's Morrow!"

Matilda Morrow, Tillie for short, was one of their runners. Jake knew her only because she'd been the one to find a stash of his cigars once. She had gifted it to him with a promise that he owed her one day. He had taken the cigars because his habit forbade him from turning them down. Now, it looked like she needed to cash in that favor. The door was jammed but between the two of them they were able to get it open, it screeching loudly so that if anything was nearby they more than likely heard it. Her black hair had soot in it, there was a large gash above her eye that had blood trickling down from it, and the right side of her shoulder was singed and had burn damage. She had a pack on her back and Jake hoped there was something in there that could help them out later.

"Anyone with you?"

"No," she said, coming into the stairway. "We all just came back from a run when the building blew. I got blown back behind a couple storage crates. The others weren't so lucky."

"Damn."

"I radioed in. I got the coordinates of where we're supposed to go. Don't know why we have to radio in to get them in the first place," she muttered, brushing her dirty hands over the thighs of her pants, not that it did much. She was covered in grime and blood, much like he was. "They should just send them all out."

"And have some random Triceraton hack into the first device they find and find the safe house location?" asked Jake, making Tillie wince and nod. "It's better this way to just plug the coordinates in once you get them. The emergency channel is more-ah _hell_ , I don't have time for this shit. Let's go."

"You thought of the sewer line too, huh?" asked Tillie, falling in behind him. "It's saved my ass a few times. Easier access to the bunkers since they are all underground to begin with."

"You have a weapon?" asked Jake, who jumped when she pulled out a taser and sparked it. " _Jesus_ , Woman!"

"What?" she pocketed the taser. "Its the only thing I could get to. Got a knife in my bag too along with some of the provisions we got on the last run. Should last us a couple days."

"Good, good. Now let's get the hell out of here."

They made it down to the sewers without any trouble, but also without finding any more survivors. The sewers were dark but Tillie rummaged in her bag and found a flashlight. Jake had to hand it to the girl. She was much more prepared for this crap than he was. Though, to be fair, she'd had it all when the building blew. They both knew to travel in silence. Tillie would look down at her communicator every once in a while to check where they were. They were still a few miles away from their checkpoint. Jake winced and looked down at his arm and Tillie tutted while eyeing the appendage.

"Should wrap that before it gets infected. Looks nasty."

"I'll get to it later."

"Jake-"

"I said later," he said.

"Fine, fine, but when that shit gets infected and falls off don't come crying to me," said Tillie with a sniff, making a right turn down a tunnel before whipping back and pressing against the wall. She killed the flashlight and Jake didn't even have to ask her why. He knew. There was something big down there, growling in a language neither of them understood, and it was getting closer. They backtracked and went down another tunnel, the complete opposite way they were supposed to go, but they didn't want to direct any attention on themselves. They shimmied through tight tunnels and climbed up shafts with rusted ladders, but within the hour they were back on their scheduled route. Both were wet, dirty, and hurting from their injuries: but they were alive. After another hour of walking with small water breaks they finally arrived at their destination. It doesn't look like much. Just a wall of random pipes and if you didn't know what to look for you'd assume that's all it was.

It was so much more.

Tillie pulled on a pipe and a small panel appeared. She pressed her hand onto it and the wall clicked before a small area opened. They both shared a look before entering, the wall closing behind them. The place hummed to life upon their entrance. Lights flickered on as what appeared to be an old, abandoned subway station came to life.

"First ones here," she said.

"Looks like," he answered, walking to a couch that looked decades old and sat on it. Dust puffed off of it but he didn't care. He was damn tired.

"Let's have a look at that arm now," said Tillie and Jake didn't object. She opened her pack and pulled out the basics for First-Aid. A mini scissors to cut away the material of his favorite shirt, a small bottle of antiseptic which was a joke considering both of their injuries warranted more than that, and some bandages. He clenched his jaw as she started doing her best with his arm, washing it first with some water before gently slathering some goop on the burned areas. "Damn, Jake..."

"I would say it looks worse than it feels... But I'd be lying," he said through clenched teeth. Tillie nodded while finishing wrapping the arm. She also put large bandages on his side over the skin of his ribs, which weren't as burnt, but still bleeding. "Might be more stuff scattered around. Should have a look."

"I can do that. You just sit here."

"I'm not some helpless-"

_"Escúcheme usted lagarto tonto-"_

"English! English!" demanded Jake, shifting in his seat, wincing as the burned area pulled with his movement.

"All that fancy mutant training and you can't speak Spanish?" asked Tillie.

"You gunna ask if I can speak Triceraton because of us both being reptile freaks?" asked Jake, rolling his eyes, making Tillie scoff before standing on her feet. She put her hands on her hips but that didn't deter Jake. "It's not that bad. I can move."

"I know, but someone comes through that door, I'm sure they'd like to see a familiar face..."

Jake relented because his side really did hurt and the damn woman was stubborn so he let her go. Within moments he heard running water in the distance as well as random drawers opening and closing. By the time she got back, no one else had come through the door. She had cleaned up a little, her face was cleaner but her shoulder still needed looking at. She had a bowl and some rags.

"Patch a girl up?" she asked. "Consider it paying me back for those cigars."

"Oh, and getting you out of that burning building wasn't payment enough?"

"No way! That doesn't count!"

She sat in front of him and pulled her hair to the side. He ended up just needing to cut off the sleeve of her shirt with the same scissors she used on him. He washed his hands in the sink she found before working on her shoulder. By the time he applied the last piece of tape to secure the bandage the secret door was opening to reveal three men, one of which who was being carried between the two of them.

It was comforting to know they weren't the only ones that made it.

.

.

.

**Donatello:**

Radio chatter was dying down. All in all he counted thirty-five survivors he'd managed to get in contact with. Just thirty-five. Though it didn't count the survivors Molly had spoken with the number was still staggeringly low and he swallowed down the sorrow of losing so many. He needed to stay vigilant not just for any others that might still be out there, but for the brother that had stormed out after hearing his people were attacked. What had been a moment of celebration of Alice returning to them safely was now a silent memorial of those that were lost. Raphael was standing with Emily and Siren going over maps and the routes their people would need to go in a week to pick up the survivors. They couldn't risk it now. The area where the safe houses were located were crawling with Triceratons. Things were being changed to ensure the safety of the other bases. Security codes were being rewritten and the guard was tripled. If he were the praying type he'd beg that any and all information pertaining to the locations of the other two bases was destroyed. They always told their team members to keep any information of any of the bases secure and safe and not available for anyone to see if a base was compromised but all it took was one mistake that could risk them all.

They all looked up when Michelangelo came back in. He went to Donatello right away. "How many?"

"Thirty-five have radioed in to say they were safe. There was a Runner, Morrow, who radioed to say Jake was with her."

"Only thirty-five so far?" he asked, voice laced with sorrow. He knew them all. Made it his job to know them all. Mikey wasn't like Don and Raph, whom could separate themselves from their people. He was a hard-ass at times, yes, but he knew them all by name. "I'm going to _kill_ whoever did this."

"We can carry out the plan against the Triceratons as planned-"

Michelangelo cut Siren off. "It wasn't the Triceratons that did this. At least I don't think it was."

"What makes you say that?" asked Raphael.

"This." Michelangelo opened up his vest and produced the throwing star that had the Foot insignia. "Had a body dumped on my doorstep a while back. Young girl. Not one of ours. Found this on scene."

"So someones out to send a message," said Raphael darkly, taking the throwing star.

"Well, I fucking hear them," growled Michelangelo. "And I'll be the one to shut them up. _Permanently_. Don? Any way to get security footage before the bomb went off?"

"It will take some time, but yeah."

"Good. Let me know..." Michelangelo said before going for the door.

"Where you going?" asked Raphael.

"Out!"

"We're on lockdown," reminded Donatello.

" _Fuck_ the lockdown! My people are out there and need my help!"

"What are you going to do, huh?" asked Raphael. "Go and get yourself killed by the Triceratons swarming the place?"

"I have to do something," said Michelangelo. "I can't just sit here!"

"Michelangelo," said Emily softly, sympathy in her eyes. "We're doing all that we can from here. Your brothers are right. We can't send a team out there... They will just get attacked. Those that survived the explosions are being taken care of and are well supplied."

"I... I can't just sit here... Just... Keep me posted," muttered Michelangelo before exiting the room.

They all heard Alice say his name and follow after him in the hall. Donatello chanced a look at Raphael and caught the tightening of his first before he turned back to his work. They all knew Michelangelo's feelings for Alice. They all knew if given the chance Michelangelo would take it. If it were him, Donatello wasn't so sure he'd like Mikey anywhere NEAR Emily. However, perhaps Alice was the one person that could help Michelangelo right now-well, and Donatello. He was just as determined to figure out who did this as anyone else. He, too, had people he needed to protect. Since the radio was silent he started digging into security feeds. All information was transmitted to his lab. Even though he had his own base, he wanted to keep an eye on all three at all times. It didn't take him long to catalog through the hours of footage to get just before the explosion.

It also didn't take him long to find the shadow, and perhaps the person responsible for the attack. He followed it from camera twenty-seven to camera eighteen. He watched as explosive after explosive was planted, anger burning in his veins and making him see red. Finally, the last explosive, and the figure turned toward the camera and Donatello froze the frame. His eyes widened and he zoomed in to make sure. _Impossible_. There was no way...

"Raphael..." Donatello felt sick. His stomach was twisting and he felt a sheen of sweat start to form on his brow. "Raphael!"

"What?" He felt Raphael walk up behind him and freeze. "No... No fucking way."

"We buried the body..." whispered Siren, more than a little confused as to how this was all possible.

"What?" asked Emily, standing on the other side of Donatello. Her eyes zeroed in on the image and widened as well, hand going to Donatello's shoulder and squeezing. "Don... Is that..."

"Yes..." The frame was that of a turtle, holding an empty bag that had been holding the explosives, looking directly at the camera with a smile on his face. "It's Leo..."

.

.

.

**Alice:**

Things had been going too well. They had landed at Donatello's base and Alice had been welcomed by Emily and Michelangelo. Both had gathered her up in long awaited hugs. Michelangelo's one-armed hug had lingered and she hadn't minded, arms tightening around him before pulling apart. They had made it to the main control room where Tate had been waiting and Alice had greeted him with a friendly smile and wave right before the alarms started to blare. One after the other went off and it hadn't taken Donatello long to figure out why when they saw the decimated remains of Base Two. Shouted orders of lockdowns and emergency protocols had Alice wanting to stay out of the way. She went out in the hall and Tate followed her.

"Jesus Christ that's bad," he muttered. "Fucking Triceratons did this. I just know it..."

"What do we do now?" asked Alice.

"Emergency protocols are in effect. No one in or out. There are safety bunkers scattered in the city for those that got out. Supplied to last them a week or two before we can figure out where to put them."

"No search parties?" asked Alice with a frown.

"No. Too risky. Place will be surrounded by now. Their best chance is to call in and get assigned to a safe place."

"And those that can't get out without help?" Alice's eyes darkened as Tate looked away.

"I don't like it either, but from what I saw..." He looked back into the control room as the shouts started. "There might not be many to save."

"Tate?" Both looked up as Emily peeked out from the control room. "Can you show Alice where her room will be?" Emily looked at Alice. "I would show you as would the General but-"

"I get it, you all do your thing," said Alice. She turned to Tate. "You don't have to give me the full tour."

"Better than standing around."

The layout was much the same as Raphael's base with just a few changes. It didn't take long for Alice to find what was designated her room but she didn't want to stay. So she walked with Tate around the training areas and through the mess. She wasn't really hungry, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with all the stares. A redheaded woman walking around with two swords on her back was bound to be looked at. Tate brought her to the elevators and both were quiet on the ride back down to the main control room. Alice gave him a sidelong glance.

"How's the healing going?"

"Good as new," he answered, arms crossing over his chest. "Ready to kick these bastards asses once and for all. Get clued in on how, yet?"

"Not really. Think the plan is still on?"

"If I know them the way I think I do... Then yeah, I don't doubt that the plan will go on as scheduled."

The elevator doors opened and they walked out as Michelangelo stormed out of the Control Room. Alice felt a tug as he went for the elevators and with one look at Tate to go on ahead without her she followed.

"Michelangelo! Wait!" Alice ran to catch back up with him in the elevators and the doors closed. He didn't spare her a glance as he pushed a number and they started going up. "What can I do?"

"Nothing," he answered tightly. "There is nothing anyone can do. What's done is done and now its up to us to get revenge on whoever it was that did this. It wasn't the Triceratons. It was someone else. Someone from the Foot."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so," he said as the elevator stopped. The guards looked at each other, not sure of what to do as Michelangelo went for the door they were guarding. One timidly stepped forward. "Out of my way."

"Sir, the lockdown," said the guard that looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"You really going to stop me, soldier boy?" asked Michelangelo as he went for the door. He opened it easily and the night air rushed inside the base. Alice looked at the guard in apology before following Michelangelo out. Alice only took a few steps before Michelangelo spoke. "Raphael isn't going to be happy you're out here."

"He isn't my keeper," said Alice.

Michelangelo shook his head in amusement while heading out into the woods. Alice followed, the scent of pine relaxing her as dried leaves and broken branches crackled under her boots. The moon was high and full and lit the way to wherever Michelangelo was headed. He stopped at a clearing and looking up you could see thousands of stars peppering the night sky.

"When they told me that you died that was one of the worst days of my life." Alice turned her head sharply to stare at him. He wasn't looking at her, just off in the distance. His one hand was clenched at his side and he was working his jaw before continuing. "Now that you're back, I don't know what is worse. I know you and Raph are..." He looked down now at the tangle of grass and leaves around their feet. "I want to be happy you are back but it's hard."

"Mikey..." She reached out now, hand resting over his and she gasped as, quick as lightning: he pulled her in against his chest. She sighed while returning his spontaneous hug, feeling guilty for having such an intimate moment with a turtle that wasn't Raphael, despite it being just an innocent hug. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too, for thinking that you being dead would be easier. It's selfish and awful of me to say and now this happened and I can't help but to think I'm being punished... For everything I've thought and done..."

"You can't blame yourself for this," said Alice, looking up at him now. The scar was an ugly reminder of what he had gone through before she left and who it was that had tried killing him. She brought her fingertips to it now to trace the damaged area, calling upon water to keep her touch cool and soothing. "No one has the right to take innocent lives no matter what their motivation for doing so."

"Alice, I-"

It was then that her communicator blared and she pulled back from Michelangelo to look down at it. It was Raphael and she gave an apologetic look to Michelangelo before answering, stepping away from him to lean against a tree instead.

_"Where are you?"_

"With Michelangelo," she answered.

 _"We are on lockdown I can't have you-"_ He broke off and Alice could tell he was doing his best not to yell. _"Can you come back please? We have some answers on who did it."_

"We'll be right there," said Michelangelo, rushing back towards where they came from. Alice ended communications with Raphael and followed. The guards looked relieved upon their return and quickly secured the door as they headed to the elevator. Alice already missed the cool, night air and the smell of the woods. She had wanted to spend more time out in the fresh air but the priority was finding out who bombed Michelangelo's people. Tate met them as the elevator doors opened with a grim look on his face. Michelangelo entered the Control Room and all eyes fell upon him. It was tense, and Alice immediately went to Raphael. "Well? Who was it?"

"We couldn't believe it either," said Donatello as he pointed at a screen. A picture lit up and Alice felt bile rise at the back of her throat. Was this some sort of joke?

"If this is a joke its a pretty fucking sick one," said Michelangelo, hand going to his throat.

"It's not a joke," said Raphael. "He's back."

Alice opened her mouth to talk but what once was a control room was now an empty abyss. She felt a spark of annoyance. The Time Lord was really starting to piss her off with his back and forth. He needed to start giving her a heads up before popping her into the dreamscape. Once again she was in the white room with the fog. Sighing she walked around a full circle, waiting for him to appear.

"Hello?" she shouted, bringing her arms up in question. "When you bring a girl to your place you shouldn't keep her waiting!"

"Hello, Alice..." Alice felt a tingle of dread go down the back of her spine. She whirled around, disturbing the fog at her feet as she faced the person, no, _turtle_ who belonged to that voice. He looked exactly the same as the day he tried killing her but different as well. He wore a white robe with a black sash and actually had a look of peace about him. Everything she was reading off of him was non-threatening. "I'm sorry for pulling you here so abruptly but I do not have much time."

"L-Leonardo? But how? What the hell is going on?" She pointed a finger at him. "You killed all those people."

Leonardo sighed, a sadness tinged in with it. His brown eyes were filled with regret and Alice was more than a little confused. This looked nothing like the killer. Was this another Leo from another dimension like her?

"I am the Leonardo of this plane.," he answered her, as if he could read her thoughts. "I am a part of his spirit. The untainted part that remained untouched by Ch'rell and the others."

"Others?" asked Alice.

"Rayne and Rhazul."

"Dead Girl and that Robot Bull are real?" she asked. She started pacing. Nothing was making sense. She thought that had just been one weird dream. It had been real? THEY were real? "What is this? No more half answers! I'm done with getting my chain yanked back and forth. Just be straight with me and tell me what's going on!"

"They raised my body and blackened soul from death. Rayne has a connection to life and death. While she specializes in the aspect of death, life can be a challenge. She brought back the part of me she needed. The dark part that wanted nothing but death and destruction."

"And he, you, are killing," said Alice. "Why?"

"To distract you all from what is _really_ happening. My dark self cares nothing about the ending of the world. Only the pain it can cause my brothers. The Reckoning is upon us all. If these two win it won't matter who controls the Earth for it will be destroyed. And once they finish destroying this reality they will move on to the next."

"Okay.." Alice wanted to sit down. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this all. She also wanted to cry a little. What she wouldn't give to go back to the days of being a thief. "Tell me what I need to do then..."

"It's not that simple."

"MAKE it simple," she demanded.

"The only way to stop the Reckoning is to kill them and there are only two weapons, together, that can accomplish that."

"My katana?"

"Yes."

"Slice and dice then," said Alice. "I can do that."

"There is more..." Thunder rumbled in the distance and Leonardo frowned. "But I fear we are out of time."

"Were they telling the truth?" asked Alice, reaching out to touch Leonardo's arm. He tensed at her touch immediately but she didn't care about whether or not her touch made him uncomfortable. "When they said the other Time Lords abandoned me here."

"Yes." The room darkened and black clouds started rolling in. "They sealed this plane in hopes of containing the Reckoning to this realm, but that won't stop them. Nothing can stop them except you. You must become one fully with your power and the katana. If you do not... You will not stand a chance."

"How?" she asked.

"A part of you is blocked in your mind. Your past keeps you from embracing your future. Only YOU can work past this block. I can help you, a little..." He brought his hands up to her temples and she swallowed. For some stupid reason she trusted this Leonardo, so when his hands started to glow blue she didn't move. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes glowed the same blue as his skin touched hers. She did feel something akin to a knot at the back of her mind and it tugged a little, but settled as he brought his hands down. "The rest is up to you."

"And what about you?" she asked as the wind started to pick up around them. "How do I stop your dark self?"

"He has blocked me from this side, with the help from the others. When the time is right I will rely on you to reconnect with him."

"When will that be?" she asked, making him frown.

"Soon."

"Soon. _Soon_? What kind of answer is-"

Blackness. Awareness. Alice opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp. She was on the floor of the Control Room, Raphael and Michelangelo looming over her. She could see the worry and fear in their eyes but she couldn't focus on that now. No, all she could focus on was Leonardo's last words to her.

" _Sonuvabitch_ ," she muttered, hand going to her head. "We're all fucked."

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New chapters coming soon!**


End file.
